


LITOST

by Lexann_H



Category: SenRu - Fandom, Slam Dunk
Genre: Boys In Love, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Other, Partners in Crime, Post-Divorce
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 27,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24205189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexann_H/pseuds/Lexann_H
Summary: They say that you can never just be friends with someone you fell in love with, because most of the time, its not the goodbye that hurts; its the memories that follows. Can two former 'exes' set aside their past behind to work together in helping solve cold cases?
Relationships: Rukawa Kaede & Sendoh Akira
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

UNTITLED  
\---------  
*This is a work of fiction. Any plot, names, etc that resembles anyone or anything is purely coincidental/ unintentional. SlamDunk is not mine.  
\---------  
1\. Exes 

It was a winter. The sky is pitched black and the slow falling of flurries made the night more dramatic than it should have been. The past few weeks has been hectic as his job made it more complicated than it really is. Being a professional, his job is a multi-faceted one as he is involved in investigating crimes and enforcing federal laws. It was never his cup of tea, or at least he thought. But his seven-year experience is something that he cannot ignore. He spent the past few days interviewing sources, and conducting surveillance activities, such as monitoring court authorized wire-tapping or working undercover. A special agent must be willing to participate in arrests, raids, search warrants, and other dangerous activities. They may be involved in the investigation of large-scale criminal activities such as organized crime, drug trafficking, terrorism, and cybercrime. Additionally, an agent is involved in investigating incidents such as airplane hijackings and terrorist threats, to name a few. 

The job of an agent can be stressful and cause hardships. Although the scheduled workweek might be 50 hours, many work more than that. And he’s no new to these demands. A special agent is considered on duty 24 hours a day, seven days a week and may work… holidays. Further, agents may be often placed in atypical situations, including dealing with people in traumatic situations and crime scenes that can be grisly and may involve death. Agents may be transferred to any of the 56 field offices or overseas for a temporary or extended period…  
A candidate must possess the right education, background, and mental and physical traits to even have a chance at becoming a special agent. The bureau considers applicants' fluency in a foreign language as a particular strength and often seeks applicants who speak specific languages such as Arabic, Farsi, Chinese, Korean, and Russian to name just a few. In addition to education and work experience, candidates should be physically fit, have a strong mental attitude, be willing to be placed in dangerous situations, and be committed to the enforcement of laws and to protecting people…

Having pondered the abovementioned, he still wonder sometimes. Back in the days, he was just an ordinary High School student from Shohoku High, an athlete who loves playing basketball—just that and nothing else. But everything changed when he reached college. His fascination in the world of enforcing laws, crimes, delivering justice to the oppressed and so on grew…and the rest is what they call as history. He wasn’t alone though, back then. Luckily for him, he had someone before—a colleague, someone older than him, a person he was very familiar with that shared the same passion, to his surprise. They both decided to join in the steps to becoming an agent and it wasn’t an easy feat. His colleague then, decided to pursue something else—he became a crime investigator instead; not that it wasn’t as grand as becoming an agent; the thing is, he was just happy to have shared the journey with someone whom he thought of as… special. 

And this person, he was so special that he became his closest friend, his confidante, eventually, his lover… then his husband, it was almost perfect; their friends thought they were the perfect match and he couldn’t agree more—it was pure bliss for almost twelve years of togetherness, but of course, nothing hurts more than being disappointed by the one person who you thought would never hurt you…

Speaking of working overseas, he has been living up North already for two years when his superior assigned him back in Japan to serve as a temporary regional service officer (RSO); this means he would be responsible for the leadership and management of operations and information regarding security and was also assigned to supervise the field police department in handling cold cases since he was granted jurisdiction, for some odd reasons. He would have declined—truly he wanted to, but throughout his career, he is expected to work substantial overtime, and occasional irregular schedules that require duty on weekends and holidays… 

The work doesn’t bother him though, it was the idea of crossing paths yet again with his ex-husband was probably the one thing he was dreading. And truth is, since his arrival three weeks ago up until now, he wasn’t expecting things to be unusually okay because the last time they called it quits was two years ago… and the scene that kept playing on his mind like some old mantra is something he’d be willing to forget, if only they had a proper closure…

A tap on the door and Rukawa was made to pause typing on his laptop—he momentarily lifted his eyes to see the familiar face of Ayako—the department’s secretary, a police officer none the least as well. The woman walked inside as she closed the door behind her and smiled her usual; her curly locks bouncing behind her in a ponytail. 

“Your work ethics is making us all here looked like a slacker.” She stated. “Aren’t you supposed to be off duty today, Mr. RSO?” 

Rukawa simply furrowed his brows but continued typing on his laptop. He paused. “I would if I could.” He stated in his usual monotone voice. Ayako simply chuckled and blinked back her brown eyes. Truly, her schoolmate from High School has somewhat changed in a way, back in the days, she can barely get a word or two, but now, well, Rukawa is still that quiet and reserved person but he’s being more responsive in a way unlike then. 

“Still, its good to see you back here.” A pause. “This is kind of the good old days…or years, if you prefer.” She smiled. 

“It’s good to be back and… not as well.” Rukawa replied back, eyes still in front of the laptop. He is trying to finish all the reports before the year ends and the office that has been assigned to him in this department has been almost his place of solace for the past three weeks—although he also had a home in Japan since he used to be married and living with…

“Where’s, ‘you-know-who’ by the way?” Ayako queried as she reached for a specific folder that was on top of Rukawa’s table—it read ‘Cold Case Files- Closed’. “He’s supposed to be doing the follow-up on Case 42 right? You two had been working on that file since three days ago, right?”

Rukawa would have literally stood up and left had it not been Ayako—a former schoolmate and a colleague in the field. “Beats me.” Rukawa wanted to actually say, who cares. After all, him and his soon-to-be- ex-husband were only in speaking terms lately because of work. Nothing more, nothing less. But there was something in the bastard that puzzles him; he never changed. His demeanour and approach—it is as if he didn’t do anything horrible to end their years of togetherness… They’ve had their share of patience snapping a few weeks ago and seemingly endless rebuttals of opinions and the whatnots but what bothered him is the fact that the other guy remained… his usual self. The same old person whom he knew back when they were in high school—and that he kept his ground…

“I didn’t do anything wrong, Rukawa. I swear to God I did not do it…I did not cheat on you…” 

His voice seemed to reverberate in Rukawa’s busy mind. But he knew otherwise than to be fooled yet again. Seeing your husband naked while sleeping right next to someone is probably not uncommon since half of the world’s population probably cheats but the act itself that has been committed by someone you trust your whole life is something that cannot be unseen. Well maybe, this is the sole reason why he is somewhat having this so-called pistanthrophobia; the fear of trusting people. 

‘Trust issues comes from being fucked over.’ Rukawa silently thought in his mind as he prepared to finally leave the office. He turned off his computer and gathered a few files on top of his desk, ignoring his colleague all the while.

“Rukawa, I know it is not in my position to tell but…”

“Then don’t.” Rukawa stated firmly while filing some papers. Ayako felt herself gulped a bit before nodding slowly. She knows the whole story, or she thought—actually, the whole department knows, and at first it was almost like a pandemonium when they knew it was Rukawa who as assigned to be the RSO and would be staying in Japan for some time to sort things out—everyone was anxious to see if Rukawa would actually point a gun on their infamous sergeant. 

“I’m sorry. I understand. I shouldn’t have...” A pause. Ayako simply shrugged and started walking away. “It’s just that these past few weeks, you two seem… yourselves again, and well, I’m hoping that maybe its better to not waste time harbouring bad feelings for anyone.” A pause. Ayako leaned toward the door. 

Rukawa’s brow furrowed. What does Ayako mean that they both seem okay? He is a professional, he is expected to act like one—this is business, this is work. Personal matters shouldn’t be in the way… or maybe it’s the familiarity of the person he’s been working with. Too much familiarity—on a very personal level. Still, most of the times, he has to hear some things that kills him but has to act like he does not care. 

“He talked about it sometime to me, and I can see how clearly he regretted every single moment of it and is keen to put a resolve on it. Its funny because, I find myself believing him Rukawa. I feel like he’s telling the truth that he did not do it on purpose… that he was…framed. Besides, he was working undercover that time and…” 

Ayako paused again. “You knew him better, your husband has made some serious enemies out there because of what he do. You’re both in this line of work and it is not impossible to be having foes left and right especially since he dealt with that Colombian drug cartel three years ago and that…”

A thud on the desk and Ayako was made to stop. Rukawa was busy looking at his celphone but he heard everything alright. “I don’t hold grudges, I remember facts, Ayako-san.” He paused.  
“Plus, I don’t think that a ‘busted’ drug cartel is shallow enough to be edging a person by means of exposing their photos butt-naked on the bed.” Rukawa unmindfully added. It was all he said and the next scene left was Ayako standing alone on the hallway with a worried look on her face. 

\---  
The problem with having an ‘ex-’ is that you’re neither friends nor enemies; you’re just two strangers, but with memories. And the second worst part probably is that—you still share the same house. ‘It’s my house too.’ Rukawa muttered under his breath as he went out of the taxi. The transient house that was supposed to be his abode while on his assignment was mistakenly booked to another agent who was on assignment in another country. Much to his dismay, he decided not to prod further since he only has limited time to fulfil his duties. Setting personal matters aside, Rukawa decided to be just practical instead—the only thing he did not expect though was that—well, he honestly thought that Sendoh already left their house. The last time he heard, he already has his own condominium somewhere but turns out he was still living in their old house. 

Rukawa fished for his own keys and pushed the door opened only to be greeted by nothingness. He sighed in relief and decided to place down all of his things atop the kitchen table and grabbing a can of soda. His own reverie led him to sit down on one of the stool chairs, contemplating on all of the events of the past few weeks. Amidst their constant snide remarks and bickering, Rukawa knew that they were able to carry out solutions and has solved four cold cases—which was rather good in a way. And in fairness to the group/ department he has been assigned on, they have a system that literally works. Their men and women are all able and knew their jobs by heart and his ex-husband seemed not to be reckoned with as well since Sendoh has improved a lot. Or more like…

‘You haven’t changed… you’re still good at what you do… people seemed to be drawn to you…’ Rukawa found himself mulling almost sleepily; his eyes slightly drooping—when the sound of a vehicle parking in front of his house caught his attention. 

The keys jingled and the door opened to reveal the taller and more built Sendoh Akira— donned in his usual sergeant uniform. A dark blue shirt paired with his usual cargo pants under his winter coat. Age has dawned as well for him but his blue eyes, his well-chiselled face, his unruly spikes, his cool demeanor, his broad shoulders, his athletic frame, his usual low voice…  
Rukawa frowned, what did he just thought of anyway? Their eyes met—and silence. Sendoh cleared his throat and locked the door behind him, walked towards the fridge and opened it. “Hey.” He called out first—like the way he usually does. It was always him doing the greeting since they met again. Its not like he is expecting the latter to do the hellos right after their split two years ago. Rukawa appeared not interested as he ignored the greeting.

“I came by the office.” A pause. “Ayako said you left already.” Sendoh stated his eyes trained to stare in between his younger ex-husband and the glass of water he was holding. Rukawa placed his can of soda atop and shrugged. What to say anyway? Well, truth is, he actually wanted to know where the taller guy went. They were supposed to do some rounds of investigation to a certain case. But somehow he found himself having trouble asking that and wondered yet again, why? 

Rukawa shrugged off his thoughts and raised a certain folder. “Case 42.” Sendoh gape a bit before walking towards the kitchen top to get the file—closing on in the space between them by an elbows away. “Yeah this one alright.” Sendoh muttered. “I was actually supposed to visit the suspect’s close friend but was advised by the lawyer not to.”

Rukawa simply snorted. “Its an open-and-shut case. There are overwhelming evidence against Mr. Hanada.” Sendoh simply said nothing as he continued scanning the file. Stillness. While its true that silence is better than unnecessary drama, it is also in silence that all one does is think about the feelings he/she tries to hide. Rukawa found himself remembering Ayako’s words—Forgive. Regretted. Resolve... Easier said than done for most people. Getting over a painful experience is much like crossing monkey bars. You have to let go at some point to move forward—but sometimes even in letting go, still moving forward is another story. 

“You going to work tomorrow?” Sendoh muttered, his eyes never leaving the file. While he is aware that he may get socked up any minute Rukawa wanted to, he is keen in his resolve—make Rukawa listen to his side. Even just for once. Sendoh closed the file folder as his mind race for the right words to say. Sendoh knew, he may have lots of faults, but being disloyal is not one of them. He turned to his right only to be met by the gaze of his former husband. Once again, their eyes met. Sendoh found himself smiling wistfully. 

“So, can we…talk?” Sendoh muttered, his voice low—but clear. Rukawa remained silent. Somewhat anxious and dreading the moment at the same time but…he wanted closure-it was clearly him that demanded that to the older guy. After all of being separated physically for two years, it wasn’t the distance that parted them—it was the unnerving silence. Sendoh shook his head and placed his hands on his face-instantly covering them as if embarrassed. He took a deep sigh and looked straight ahead onto the kitchen cupboards, staring but focusing nothing in particular. 

“When I was told that you were coming here on a special assignment, truth is… I was feeling ecstatic.” A pause. “The day came when I was told to fetch you at the airport, as a matter of fact, when I saw you, I was afraid to meet you—but you were there, standing right in front of me with your usual expressionless face, your cold, cold eyes, and the offended look you held all those years…”

“Why are we even talking…”Rukawa muttered lowly but he was cut off. 

“Please—just, listen, okay? Will you just let me?” Sendoh turned fully to his right, arms almost extending to touch the latter to Rukawa’s surprise as he momentarily backed a bit, trying to very much avoid the slightest touch. 

“I know you just wanted to finish your job here and fly back to Canada as soon as possible.” Sendoh snorted and almost smiled wryly. “And I know there are days when I can almost feel that you really don’t like coming in to work at that cramped office.” Sendoh paused. “Then there are days when I wonder when are you actually going to kill me.” Sendoh almost chuckled to himself. It was not a joke though. He sigh as he felt his fist clenched, his chest almost racing in an attempt to vindicate himself. 

“I…I’m blabbering nonsense.” Sendoh snorted and scratched the back of his neck. Rukawa simply stared into nothing in particular, too tired probably to say anything; more like a bit afraid to say something that might lead to another. But…

“Do you… regret it, sometimes?” It was uttered almost like a soft whisper, albeit clear. Sendoh’s eyes widened a bit, he knew for sure it wasn’t him who said that. He momentarily looked to his right to see of Rukawa was presumably sleep talking but the younger guy wasn’t. 

“I…” Sendoh almost stammered. “I regretted taking that assignment.” A pause. Rukawa slowly turned to his right, not knowing why he did so. Maybe its because of his older ex’s voice; that almost slightly crack in his voice, the sullenness, the regret indeed. “I probably shouldn’t have… I mean, I…” Sendoh stopped and felt anger sipping in as scenes from the past seemed to flashback at him like bitter retentions. Sendoh wondered why the worst memories stick with him while the good ones often slip through his fingers. “I made the wrong decision of wanting to take on that case, Rukawa.” Silence.

“You’re always one decision away from a totally different life.” Rukawa quietly muttered. He pushed himself off the stool and started walking towards the couch. It has been his spot since he arrived; refusing Sendoh’s offer to him to take their master bedroom instead in exchange for the couch. Sendoh wanted to reason out further but was too tired to do so… He, too, pushed himself off the stool—following Rukawa to the living room but stopping midway as he see the younger one plopped face down on the pillow. 

“I guess all I’m trying to say is that…you knew me Rukawa. You’ve known me since… high school. We’ve literally been together since then. You always knew how I’ve felt for you all those years.” Sendoh paused and waited for the latter to respond, but none came. Rukawa was already dozing off. Sendoh sighed and shook his head, turned off the lights from the living room and started walking upstairs with a heavy heart but with the thought he had always carried with him. 

“For once, I want to talk with you again, just like the old times. If only…”

Sensing the dark surrounding and the silent living room, Rukawa slowly opened his eyes. He heard Sendoh’s last statement. Felt? Sometimes its hard to trust when all you have in the past is evidence why you shouldn’t have. The divorce decree is only step one in moving into a new life after divorce. The real divorce is the cutting of the emotional, mental and physical ties that still bind you to your ex-husband. To truly be divorced you must put forth great effort and inner work that will sever your ties to your ex and you must build a structure that will facilitate that work. Rukawa furrowed his brows, his mind full of inner turmoil. A part of him wanted to just listen and maybe… just maybe let fate decide perhaps and if willing, probably… give another shot at it? But the other half of him is telling him that when you start to wonder whether you can still trust someone or not, that is when you already know you don’t.  
\---

The next day…

Sendoh woke up to the sound of his ringing phone. He hoisted himself up and reach for his phone that has been probably been blaring for the past two minutes. “Yeah?” Sendoh almost groggily answered; rubbing his eyes while doing some neck stretches. He was jolted at the sound of Hikoichi’s voice. “Sendoh-san, Mr. Hanada pleaded guilty already, the court gave him a life sentence without parole, I guess you’re done with case 42.” He can hear the latter chuckling at the other end of the line. Sendoh sloppily smiled and nodded as he get himself off of the bed. “Really? Wow, that’s good news indeed.” A pause as Hikoichi continued to blabber on the other line; Sendoh placed the phone on loudspeaker as he washed his face and brushed his teeth. 

“Look, I’ll be in the office in fifteen minutes. Just be sure to get ready with the report, I’ll read them on later, alright?” Sendoh instructed and the phone went dead. He sighed and stared at himself at the mirror for a couple of minutes. “At least, some good news to start the day ahead.” He muttered to himself. Ten more minutes and Sendoh was all fixed and was hurrying down the stairs when he saw his door closing.

“H-hey.” Sendoh exclaimed. Of course he did not forgot that his ex-husband was with him and that Rukawa was sleeping on the couch at the living room. Sendoh looked at his watch and saw the time to be 730am. 

“Hey, wait up.” Sendoh called as he fixed his usual winter coat and tucked his automatic gun behind his back. Rukawa started brisk walking as if he was being chased by someone. Sendoh had to jog a bit. Upon catching up with his younger colleague, Sendoh instinctively grab the latter at the arm causing Rukawa to sent a glare to his left. “Sorry.” Sendoh let go voluntarily and shrugged. Rukawa frowned. “What the hell?” Sendoh blinked back and stepped back a bit. “Look, sorry… I guess old habits die hard.” Rukawa simply shook his head and adjusted his coat. 

“Bad habits?” Sendoh simply nodded, his usual smile on his lips. “Yeah, bad habits are like a comfortable bed, easy to get into, but hard to get out of.” Rukawa obviously didn’t like that. He remembered the reason as to why they are left where they are today. “Well, seems like you like defending your so-called ‘habits’.” Sendoh gulped and shrugged. “I didn’t mean it like that.” 

Silence ensued between them. 

Confusion is often defined as a situation in which people do not understand what is happening; what they should do, say, act, or do who someone or something is, but amidst this state, it is also often said that sometimes, the most confused we ever get is when we try to convince our heads of something our hearts know is a lie. “Bad habits are easier to abandon today than tomorrow.” Sendoh was sure it wasn’t him who said that. He simply pursed his lips a bit and nodded while staring at nothing in particular. He doesn’t want any form of confrontation—not this early at least. “Look, we’ll be late so…” Sendoh muttered as he started walking away from his younger companion. He paused though and looked back at the raven-haired ex-Shohoku player, his eyes finding their way to the latter. “Rukawa, you know, sometimes I wish I could simply turn back and take back every single mistake I made along the way that made you not want me anymore.” 

Rukawa’s eyes widened and almost gasped. What the hell is this person even saying? He almost felt a lump in his throat. “But things already happened…you refuse to listen to me and I cannot blame you for that. We drifted apart and maybe...” Sendoh almost whispered, his back facing the person he’s with for the past few minutes. “Maybe what?” Rukawa almost asked indignantly. 

“We’re better off this way…” It took all of Sendoh’s efforts to say those words. And maybe, just maybe—maybe he’s just feeling a bit bold, or confused even. But the past weeks sure made a small impact on him-seeing Rukawa once again after two years, being able to get close to him, talk to him, join him in cases, work, etc. It was—not perfect but he can’t deny the fact that it was also gratifying. Rukawa momentarily stared at the back of his taller companion, feeling the sudden odd beating of his chest. Better off this way? Divorce.

He suddenly remembered the past assignments, and the mini get-togethers he had with his ex-husbands team, Ayako’s words from last night, and the whatnots. The past few weeks has been literally a mix of emotions and some misperceptions. And most of the time, people wouldn’t understand how stressful is it to explain what’s going on in his head when he doesn’t even understand it himself.

\---

Uozumi Jun, the department’s chief cleared his throat and paced momentarily across the room before pausing in his steps. He was aware he was being stared upon a group of scrutinizing eyes, awaiting his orders and speech. Sendoh sat on one corner of the room together with the team—Ayako and Hikoichi included and the others. He was rather busy scrolling down on his phone when Uozumi started. “Okay, first, I just want to congratulate everyone for closing in on four cold cases the past few weeks, it is a feat alright since there aren’t too many leads but with the help of forensics, we were able to close the gap of these colds by 3% before this year ends.” A pause. He saw heads nodded. 

Uozumi leaned behind the table and grab the folder that was on the desk. “Apparently, even though it is the Holidays, there are still ongoing cases that needs to be solved—and new assignments seems to be finding themselves in our radar, so even if it is the time of the year, we will not wane. Am I understood?” Once again heads nodded. “Sendoh, care to share about Case 42?” Uozumi stated, more like commanded. 

Sendoh was almost taken out of his reverie as he straightens up his back. “Yeah, Mr. Hanada pleaded guilty already.” Collective gasps and murmurs can be heard but it was more of sighs of relief. It was one of the hardest cases the department has encountered with since the suspect was able to evade the authorities for almost 8 years for the murder of his whole family. “Its an open and shut case and…well, I guess he’ll be serving 3 counts of life perhaps.”

“He’s already 55 years old right, plus 3 counts of life, man, we don’t even know if he’ll lived that long.” Koshino whistled in as he shrugged and nonchalantly chatted with the other members. Uozumi nodded and sighed his own relief as well. “Have you finished the report yet?” Sendoh stood up and lifted a folder that contains the 12 -page report. “Yeah, I haven’t proof-read everything yet but hopefully this is all set.” He then threw a glance at the grinning Hikoichi. “Right, Hikoichi-kun?” To which the ever-spunky lad affirmed.

“Well then, that’s it for our short meeting for today, I’ll call on each and every one if ever something came up. I just received a call yesterday and I haven’t reviewed your next assignments yet but I’ll definitely delegate each of you later this afternoon.” Feet shuffled and chats ensured once more as the people hurried their way out of the conference room. Sendoh stood up and was last to exit when he was slightly elbowed. It was Ayako. “Can we have lunch later together?” A wink. Sendoh simply blinked back and nodded. “Yeah, sure.”

“Sendoh, stop for a minute, will you?” It was Uozumi. Both Ayako and Sendoh paused to see the blank look on their chief. “I guess, I’ll go on ahead then. Later, Sendoh?” Sendoh nodded and smiled a bit before the door to the office was closed. 

“Look, I just received a new case the other day, and I was wondering if you want to be listed?” Uozumi stated rather plainly but his eyes were telling Sendoh to affirm. The latter simply shrugged and nodded. “Yeah sure chief, what about it?” Uozumi smiled a bit before handling Sendoh a folder. “Missing person. But has been missing for the past two years, reported by his daughter—anyway the details are all attached in the dossier.” Sendoh nodded while flipping the pages. “Missing huh, usually these missing persons either end up running away or…” Uozumi stared back at his point man and raised a brow. Sendoh simply snorted and chuckled a bit. “Your guess is as good as mine, Ace. Now, I’ll be delegating him to be your partner…”

Sendoh turned around to his surprise and almost slumped his shoulder in surprise. “You have got to be kidding me, chief…” He looked back at Uozumi who simply put on a wry smile and shrugged. “Oh I wish I was.”

“Teme, I just got back from my back injury Spiky and you dare not want to do this assignment with me?” A grin from Hanamichi Sakuragi and Sendoh knew his assignment would probably take longer than usual. 

\---

“I didn’t know he was back Spiky.” Sakuragi stated as he eats his lunch, occasionally giving slaps and high-fives to some of their colleagues. He just came back from a gun shot injury that prompted him to rest for two months but he has proved himself to be ‘indestructible’ as he was able to recover within 4 weeks but wasn’t able to get back to work not until he was given a clearance certificate from his doctor.  
Sendoh simply shrugged as he digs in his food. “Its not important, he’s been here for almost 5 weeks now.” A pause. “No one told you?” Sendoh asked. Sakuragi almost bang his hand on top of the desk. “No one.” Sakuragi paused. “Teme, wait a minute, I thought you guys were…” But was stop in the middle of his sentence when Ayako joined in. “…no personal questions Sakuragi-kun and welcome back. How’s your injury?” She then looked at Sendoh who stared back at her inquisitively. “Thought you’d wait for me?” Sendoh shrugged. “I’m sorry, Sakuragi here…” as he pointed at the redhead who was obviously trying to fish in some details. 

“Teme enough with this nonsense—my injury is fine, thanks Ayako. What’s the fox doing here? I thought he already lives in London?”

“Canada.” Sendoh corrected as he almost finished his meal, eyes looking at nothing in particular—they are after all in the station’s canteen. 

“Canada?! The Tensai must have been misinformed, haha. Anyway, why is the prodigal son here?”

“He’s the assigned RSO of the Bureau.” To which more questions popped out of the redhead’s crop. “Teme, what’s that supposed to mean?”

“Regional Security Officer, he has jurisdiction, he checks our files, our cases, our jobs, he joins in some investigations and reports it back to the bureau—in short.” Ayako stated while eating her lunch.

“He’s your boss.” Sendoh stated as he finished his can of soda, eyes looking at Sakuragi who simply blinked back in surprised as he once again felt his mouth opened and shut. “Teme, I aint getting orders from that Kitsune. Wait a minute, if he’s my boss, then that means, he’s yours too? Hahaha!” Sakuragi laughed while stating the obvious to which both Ayako and Sendoh simply shook their heads. 

“I’ll keep in mind that he is still recuperating.” Ayako stated lowly as Sendoh simply shook his head and almost chuckled to himself.

\---

3 PM

Sakuragi adjusted his gun holster as he zipped up his winter jacket. He rubbed his hands together and walked towards to where Sendoh has been standing. “So where are we heading?” Sakuragi grinned his usual. Sendoh simply fished something from his winter coat shrugged. “4th Station, 35 miles form here, I just want to ask a few questions to the daughter about his missing father.” 

“Great. Then let’s head on, what are we waiting for then, Spiky?” Upon being asked Sendoh instinctively looked at Sakuragi then passed by his head to see a familiar figure standing behind the redhead. Too familiar, he cant missed it. “Him.” To which Sakuragi turned and had his mouth gape wide open for the nth time that day. Sendoh almost wistfully smiled as he pressed the key to the SUV car they’ve been assigned to borrow. 

“What the-?!” 

“I’m fine, thank you, Sakuragi.” Rukawa blankly stated as he walked past the taller redhead and paused when he reached the vehicle with Sendoh already inside. Sakuragi regained his composure and walked towards Rukawa, with an almost menacing grin on his face. “Tell me you’re not our third party?” Sakuragi laughed. 

“I hate to bust your bubble, but I am.” Rukawa opened the door to the middle seat leaving the front door seat open for Sakuragi, confusing the redhead. “The wife sits in front, right?” Rukawa slowly glared behind his fringes. “That’s why I sit at the back—because I’m not the wife.” Rukawa rebutted. Sendoh almost chuckled, if only he can. He only shook his head while keeping his chin under one palm. “Hahaha, calm down Kitsune, I’m just playing with you both. Just like the good old days, eh?” And Sakuragi laughed his nth cackle that day earning two shaking heads in disbelief. Rukawa glared but said nothing. To Sendoh, it wasn’t as awkward as it could be. All three of them have known each other for quite some time and Sakuragi isn’t a stranger.

“Since gossip is life, do you both have plans of getting back together?” A laugh. And Sendoh and Rukawa was sure it wasn’t either one of them.

TBC. (Not even sure if this is interesting.)  
\---


	2. If I Were You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This is a work of fiction. Any plot, names, etc that resembles anyone or anything is purely coincidental/ unintentional. SlamDunk is not mine.

2\. If I Were You 

“Could you please state your name, for the record?” Sendoh stated as he pressed the red button on his phone. The lady in front of him nodded before answering. “My name is Mariko Yanagi.” Sendoh nodded. “Okay, and you said that your father has been missing for how many years?” 

“Two. I mean, I haven’t seen him in two years.” Mariko stated as she fidgeted slightly on her chair. Sakuragi was sitting right beside Sendoh, a scowl on his face but his brown eyes were very much fixated on the lady they were supposed to ask some few questions. “When was the last time you saw him?” Sendoh asked. Mariko paused as if trying to remember before answering. 

“Three years ago, I gave birth then, we celebrated and that was it.”

“It says here your father is a teacher at a secondary school in Hyogo.” Sendoh added as he opened the folder and checked the files. “Yes, he’s been teaching for almost 20 years.”

“What does he teach?” Sakuragi butted in. “Foreign language. He likes to travel and I remember him saying that with the knowledge of foreign language, you’ll be able to take care of yourself.” Mariko paused as if remembering the fun times she had with his missing father. Sendoh nodded and looked at Sakuragi. 

“So he’s a retired teacher living in Hyogo?” Sakuragi stated to which Mariko nodded. “Yes, he lives alone. I just find it a bit odd because we couldn’t contact him, he wouldn’t answer our calls, we couldn’t talk to him but he keeps on sending us letters and postcards.”

Rukawa, who was pacing around the dining room, upon hearing the last statement pushed himself off the wall and walked towards the group’s table. “Letters? Can you show it to us?” Mariko nodded and handed the postcards, letters, etc to the three men. She sighed. “The thing is, I felt weird after seeing these—especially his signature at the bottom.” She pointed one out to which all three looked. “I felt like its not him who signed it.” 

“Why did you say that these cards may not be coming from him?” Sakuragi prodded.

“I don’t know, something tells me—it’s a red flag for me, I feel like something is wrong because I actually tried to call him one time to remind him of my husband’s birthday.” A pause. “Surprisingly, he sends a birthday card, with a 2000yen and this signature again.” Mariko stated, her eyes clouded with worry and the slightest fear. Silence ensued on the table. “The thing is, its not even my husband’s birthday. He would never send a check.” 

The last statement had the three looking at each other—their minds connecting that they might just have a case. Bizarre one albeit, but a person who has been missing for the past two years, and that no one else has seen him or have had any contact with him sure are telltale signs that there is something going on. Sendoh nodded while taking notes. “Alright, we would have to take and look into these cards if you don’t mind.” Sendoh paused. “Oh, can I also have a bill or a document that has your father’s known signature?”

“Yes, of course, sure.” She said. 

The interview lasted for about 30 more minutes before the three decided to leave.  
\---  
Inside the car…

“That’s fucking weird.” Sakuragi nonchalantly stated as he sipped on a soda while adjusting his dark sunglasses. “Mr. Yanagi is nowhere to be found, but his bills are paid, he sends postcards, birthday cards, and money…yet, he cant be found.” Sakuragi scoffed. “The guy is missing, Sakuragi.” Sendoh stated as he wryly smiled and adjusted his position on the driver’s seat. 

“I know Spiky, but how does he pay his bills? Sends postcards?” 

Sendoh shook his head. “I don’t know, that we’ll have to find out. Truth is, I smell something bad on this case.”

“How bad?” Sakuragi asked. Sendoh shrugged and continued driving with his right hand while he perched his left arm outside. “Sinisterly bad.” There was silence amongst three men.  
“Sendoh, could you close the window, its cold.” Rukawa ordered while not looking at his ex. Sendoh momentarily looked at the rear mirror with his eyes only to see Rukawa’s head slightly bowed down and glued on his laptop. He would have laugh if it were the old days. “Sure.” But he obliged. Sakuragi tilted down his sunglasses to look at Sendoh but chuckled nonetheless. 

“Aww…” 

Sendoh cannot believed Sakuragi—he was basically trying to pissed the pale guy sitting behind them. “Can’t believe you, Sakuragi-kun…” Sendoh stated lowly in his voice. Sakuragi simply chuckled, enjoying the seemingly fun and almost awkward vibes inside their car.

“Stop laughing, you idiot.” Rukawa stated, eyes not leaving the laptop. Sakuragi rolled his eyes. “The fuck is wrong with you.” But Sakuragi simply chuckled some more. 

“What’s so funny anyway?” Rukawa stated, eyes now darting at the back of Sakuragi’s head. Sakuragi almost hollered but was grinning. Rukawa frowned. Sendoh, sensing that this may instigate more feelings of irate started butting in. “Hey, stop it you two before it gets any worse.”

“He started it.” Sakuragi accused as he scoffed in front of the seat. Rukawa simply bore holes at the back of Sakuragi’s head. Sendoh shook his head. “Okay, enough. Can we go back to the case?” 

“Maybe you ought to look in Hyoga.” Rukawa butted in from behind, he was typing something on his laptop. “Tsk, you want to go there? That’s fucking far.” Sakuragi scoffed. Rukawa glared from side mirror of Sakuragi he has vision upon. Sakuragi lopsidedly smiled tauntingly. “Well, feel free not to join, I’ll replace you in this assignment.” Rukawa said in his monotonous tone. Sakuragi threw in a couple more of expletives to which Sendoh simply secretly grinned from his seat. ‘Short-tempered, as ever.’

\---  
6PM.

Sakuragi yawned and stretched a bit before closing his computer. “How’s your trip?” It was Ayako. The redhead simply shrugged and grin. “Piece of cake, nothing this genius cant handle.” Ayako simply chuckled and almost rolled his eyes. “Really, so did you find the missing guy?”

“Well, not yet. But the goddamn fox wants us to head to Hyoga to investigate.”

“I see nothing wrong with that.” Ayako rebutted as he placed a piece of paper on top of the redhead’s desk. “Oh this is nothing important, just sign here and give it back.” Ayako winked. Sakuragi blinked back before scanning the paper and signing. “Tc, who knows you might be planning on framing me, nyahaha!” Ayako simply shrugged and left.

Sendoh scratched his head while keeping an ear on the phone. “Yeah, I would like to send in some documents for forensic examinations---yes, a possible tampered document, yes--- okay then. Thank you.” Sendoh sighed almost exasperatedly before scribbling something and finally filing the folder. He checked on the time and found it to be past six. He momentarily pauses in his actions before deciding to approach the redhead who was getting ready to leave.

“Got a minute?” Sendoh asks as he lean on Sakuragi’s desk. The redhead simply shrugged while adjusting his coat yet again. “What do you want?” Sakuragi stared with his brown eyes, his lips in his usual smirk. “Well, I was able to send the documents already to the forensics laboratory and was planning on giving a visit to Mr. Yanagi’s house in Hyogo tomorrow.” Sakuragi’s brows furrowed. “This soon?” Sendoh nodded while rubbing the side of his temples. “Yeah, I figured I would want to see the house for myself.”

“Didn’t the daughter say that the local police there already conducted their own investigation and nothing came up of it?” Sakuragi stated.

“Yeah, about 2-3 times. I don’t know, maybe they must have missed something. I need to see for myself.” Sendoh shrugged. He paused. “Besides, her daughter told me of a certain ‘Doyle Kruger’.” Sakuragi frowned, obviously not catching this part of the story. Sendoh sighed and smiled at the seemingly clueless redhead. “Report says he worked as Mr. Yanagi’s foreman for a year. So maybe, we should give this Doyle Kruger a short visit and ask him a few questions.” Sakuragi nodded. “So Doyle Kruger maybe the last person to see Mr. Yanagi…alive.” Sendoh concluded. While the case seemed almost trail-less, Sendoh seemed to think otherwise and maybe they might have a good shot of solving it. 

Unfortunately though…

“I dunno Spiky, I mean, tomorrow morning is too soon and well, in case you forgot its already the 30th of December, two days before New Year, I kind of promised Haruko and Mika that we’ll be going somewhere, so…” Sakuragi said while scratching the back of his head. He was feeling a bit sorry and conscientious because it was his first assignment since coming back from an injury but he also doesn’t want to break yet again another promise he made to his wife and daughter. 

Sendoh blinked back twice, he must have been too engrossed in his job to not even notice the date. ‘30th of December? Its almost the end of the year. How time flies.’ Sendoh thought. The former Ryonan Ace nodded and tapped Sakuragi on the arm. “No, I understand… I mean, family first right.”

“Spiky, don’t get me wrong, I have every intent to join you its just that…” Sakuragi tried to butt in as Sendoh stood up and stretched his long arms while yawning almost. “No, no… don’t worry about it. It was actually me who wasn’t able to get hold of the dates, I mean, I wasn’t aware it was almost New Year and all…” Sendoh smiled a bit and chuckled softly. Sakuragi nodded and smiled back—his eyes showing a bit of guilt. 

“You should… loosen up you know. I mean, we all know how hard you work but, I don’t think Boss Monkey minds if you give yourself three days off of this case.” A pause. “Yeah, maybe.” Sendoh softly agreed. Silence ensued. “I’m sorry Spiky, I think I gotta leave now, call me when something came up.” Sakuragi pause. “I mean… I’ll see what can I do for tomorrow, I’ll talk to Haruko, she’ll definitely understand.” 

Sendoh shook his head and started walking the opposite way. “Thanks but…just go on with your plan, I think I’ll get by tomorrow—I’ll message you if I get something.” Sendoh then waved his goodbye to which Sakuragi was simply left standing in his place before pushing the chair and leaving the office.

\---

A knock on the door and Rukawa was made to slightly turn an eye on his office door. Koshino made his way inside the semi-dark office with his usual scowl face but was rather ready to speak in a manner he hoped would favor him. “Uh, got a minute?” Silence; only the tapping of laptop keys can be softly heard. Koshino cleared his throat and almost looked to his right rather uncomfortable, he never liked addressing the younger lad as boss. “Can I…uh, get a minute with you sir?” Koshino expected to be ignored, yet again, but…  
“What do you want?” Rukawa leaned back on his chair and stretched his arms while looking across his office. Koshino softly clacked his tongue and approached the latter’s desk and handed out a paper. “The report you asked from our case and here’s my, um…” 

Rukawa sighed for a bit before scanning the said report, then turning his attention on the next paper before meeting the gaze of the slightly irate-looking Koshino. “A vacation?” Rukawa stated flatly. Koshino nodded. He was being tempted to reason out further but challenging the patience of the younger lad could endanger his hopes of getting his much-wanted approved 4 days leave. Rukawa said nothing, signed the first report and writing something on the second paper-pausing for a bit before handing out Koshino his copy. 

Koshino reached out to check what the raven-haired lad wrote and was surprised to see an edit. He opened his mouth to speak but Rukawa beat him to it. “Two days.” Koshino tried to reason, “This is the only time I requested for a leave.” Rukawa shrugged. “Sorry, no can do. You heard your chief, even if it’s the holidays, you can’t be out of post for too long.” Koshino simply clacked his tongue, disappointed and almost wanted to reason out but decided not to. “Fine. And thanks anyway.” He responded, gritting his teeth in slight annoyance as he turned his heels to leave. 

Fifteen minutes more and Rukawa decided to call it quits as he closed his laptop and prepared to leave. Looking for a moment outside his blinded windows and seeing familiar figures getting ready to leave as well. The door to his office opened…

Rukawa stared across while stuffing his laptop on his backpack and saw, well, no one else but…

“Sorry. Did I bother you?” It was Sendoh. The taller guy closed the door behind him and walked towards the slightly bewildered Rukawa. ‘What does he want this time?’ Rukawa can actually think of a hundred reasons why his ex is here yet, he found himself wondering still. Maybe this is the effect Sendoh Akira has to everyone. It gets to his nerves sometimes.

“You’re always bothering me.” Rukawa stated nonchalantly. Sendoh wasn’t able to contain himself but to chuckle a bit gaining the attention of the younger lad. “Yeah, maybe. My bad I guess.” A pause. “Look, you said a while ago that maybe its best to look into Yanagi’s house in Hyoga, right.” Rukawa nodded. “Well, I’m going tomorrow.” Sendoh stated-his usual smile on his lips, eyes of deep azure staring right onto Rukawa’s cerulean orbs and he wondered why cant he seem to not look away?

“Tomorrow?”Sendoh nodded. “Hyogo’s about what, 4-5 hours away?” Rukawa said. Sendoh shrugged. “Yeah I figured.” Rukawa furrowed his brows. “So basically, what are you trying to accomplish here?” Sendoh paced around the room and leaned on the console table to his right. 

“I want to check up on Yanagi’s house for myself and maybe ask Kruger Doyle a few questions.” Rukawa was silent, seemingly contemplating. “Look, he may have been the last person to see Yanagi alive. Besides, I ran a background check on this fella and guess what?”

Rukawa frowned. “What?” Sendoh smiled a bit. “Well, had a record of being a felon in the States before he moved here in Japan 8 years ago. He became Yanagi’s foreman for a year.” Rukawa sat back down on his chair and shrugged. “A felon? What does he do, I meant, does he have a job? A family?” Sendoh nodded. “Yeah, theft mostly. He also worked in a construction company in Tokyo for three years, got laid-off because of attitude problems, married here then moved to Hyogo because of the high standard of living in the city.”

“So he has a family.” Rukawa prodded. Sendoh nodded. “Yeah. Seven children.” Sendoh whistled before crossing his arms to his chest. Rukawa drummed his fingers. “So technically, what you’re trying to say is that, this Doyle Kruger may have something to do with Yanagi-san’s disappearance.” A nod. “Could be. I do not know yet, its just a hunch. But come to think of it, he may have a motive. Yanagi just retired, got his pension, is leaving alone, he’s got money, he’s got a house—he doesn’t have anymore kids.” Sendoh shrugged. “He travels… likes to travel. Why? Because he can, he has money—and Kruger, well, he has mouths to feed, a mortgage probably, an unstable job? Loans, and lots of groceries.” Sendoh stated leaving the other listening to his deep voice.

“So you’re off to Hyogo tomorrow.” Rukawa stated. Sendoh nodded before standing straight up. “Looks like it, and I don’t think I can come in tomorrow.” 

Rukawa understood. His shift will be over before he can come back. And truth is, Sendoh seemed to have a good point. And the only way for them to conclude is if he goes tomorrow to Hyogo. Rukawa nodded. “Yeah you can’t.” A pause. “Absence?” Sendoh wryly smiled a bit. “I was wondering maybe you could file it as a paid leave perhaps?” He grinned, liking the way the younger almost glared at him. If looks could kill, he would have been sporting a hole on his face by now. 

“I’m not the chief here in case you forgot.” Sendoh chuckled a bit. “I know but it’ll need your approval, right? You and Chiefs?” Rukawa simply snorted and shook his head.

“By the way, Sakuragi aint coming with me. He has family matters.” Rukawa frowned as he stood up and was getting ready to leave. “What do you mean he cant?” Sendoh shrugged. “So who’s going with you tomorrow?” Rukawa prodded. Another shrugged. “I don’t know. I’ll probably asked Chief, maybe he could delegate Uekusa or Koshino with me.”

“Koshino? The guy with the hair split in the middle?” Rukawa stated. Sendoh almost laughed. The way his younger ex described Koshino is like an attack to pummel his self-esteem. “He just filed a two days leave starting tomorrow.” 

“Oh really?”

“Actually, it was supposed to be four days, but I cut it in half.” Rukawa almost goaded. “Cant have too many men off their fields.” Sendoh nodded. Well, not that he’s surprised. “I see, so maybe that’s why he looks forlorn a bit a while ago.” The former Ryonan Ace smiled a bit. Rukawa frowned. “I can go alone tomorrow.” Rukawa remained still. Some says that one must not be afraid of a little silence. Some find it rather oppressive. But a relax approach to dialogue will include the welcoming to some calmness. Rukawa contemplated if his next words are important to ask, he wondered, in saying what was on his mind, will it really improve the stillness between them? Sendoh headed towards the door much to Rukawa’s surprise. 

“Well, I’m leaving now. Got an early train to catch tomorrow.” Sendoh said without even looking back at him and the door was shut. Rukawa remained in his seat for a couple of minutes more, not knowing why he did so but deciding it was probably high time for him to leave the office as well.

Rukawa grab his bag, his fringes somewhat obscuring his view as he walks almost lazily towards the door. Grabbing hold of the knob he was taken aback when the door opened. It was the person he was talking to awhile back. Sendoh, too, seemed a bit taken aback; the proximity between their faces so close it almost seemed a bit compromising. 

“Are you about to leave… sorry, I forgot to ask you awhile back-?!” Sendoh almost held his breath. Rukawa was speechless but was quick to gain his composure, eyes darting wherever just to avoid the taller guy’s familiar orbs. “Well, you can go ahead.” He almost said rather breathily. Sendoh gave way and took a step back allowing for the younger guy to pass through. “I’ll just take the cab.” Sendoh stared at the figure walking away from him almost forlornly. 

They say that one of the best feelings is losing your attachment to someone who isn’t good, but they probably forgot that there are some thoughts you cant avoid and some feelings you cant deny—no matter how tiny and insignificant they may seem.

“Let’s go home, Rukawa.”

\---  
930 PM. Traffic. Of all the places to be stuck and caught about. Its inside the old SUV that has been with them for the past ten years. Sendoh still had the same vehicle they first brought together. It was the fanciest during that time, the second top of the line on its trimline, now its just a normal SUV that has the basics on it. Not that Rukawa is complaining, he actually missed the old vehicle. Flashback of his usual life in Canada dawned upon him and wondered how his own vehicle there is holding up the winter, his seemingly dull and plain apartment, and the balcony he would sometimes spend his late afternoons on, mulling on useless things.

“Are you hungry?” It was Sendoh, leaning on the other side of the window, eyes fixed on the road, he just had to ask the perfect question. Rukawa momentarily looked to his left and adjusted his seating position, feeling the muscles on his leg strained a bit. What to say? He shrugged instead. “I don’t know.” He heard the older guy scoffed a bit. “Are you?” Rukawa had to asked back. 

Sendoh looked to his right and their eyes met. “Yeah, I could eat two whole burgers and a large fries.” Rukawa almost felt the corner of his lips lifting up; he rolled his eyes to his right and nodded. It was expected of his ex-husband who always had the bigger appetite between the two of them.

Thirty minutes more and both found themselves in the comfort of their home. Rukawa went straight to the fridge to get some water and Sendoh plopped down on the couch and stretched his long legs, placing both of his hands on his face, rubbing his eyes together and yawning. The day has been tiring and it drained the energy out of him. 

“I’ll talk to Uozumi to delegate Uekusa tomorrow with you just in case because…” Rukawa stopped on his tracks as he saw the sleeping Sendoh on the couch—sprawled as if dead, one arm on top of his eyes, the other on his chest and both legs atop the arm of the couch. He was snoring. Rukawa contemplated for a minute before walking towards. “Where do I sleep…” He stated rather monotonously but Sendoh seemed so tired he didn’t get any response.

Rukawa grab hold of the door knob to the room upstairs and slowly opened it---nostalgia. His eyes roamed quietly on the well-done monochromatic sheets, the usual bedside table, a console table, the television, the closets, everything. He stepped inside and momentarily stared at the bed—it was their bed. Well, used to be. The room that held on so much memories. Good ones, and of course there are bad ones as well. Too tired to even change his clothes, he plopped himself on one side of the bed and closed his eyes. 

\---

Sendoh woke to the sound of his alarm clock and he almost jolted himself out of the couch. “Damn.” He clacked his tongue, rubbed his eyes and scratched his head as he saw the time, it was already 645 am; his phone must have been ringing incessantly since five. Sendoh momentarily paced around before heading to the kitchen to notice his coffee maker on. He poured himself a cup and went upstairs. He knocked on the door before barging in and saw Rukawa all readied up to face the day yet again. Their eyes met. 

“I woke up late, I’ll just take the next train schedule.” Sendoh stated as he sipped onto his cup and started rummaging his closet; more like started packing a few essentials he might use on his trip. Rukawa wondered what to say, truth is, he woke up a bit early- just about 5am and wondered if he should have wake Sendoh too, but for some odd reason, decided not to. 

“I…you were sleeping soundly.” Rukawa instead found himself stating. Sendoh paused a bit before stuffing in a few things on his duffel bag. “Yeah, I guess.” Sendoh replied, not really knowing what Rukawa actually meant. “Well, uh, have you eaten breakfast already?” Sendoh asked as he paced to and from the room, opening some drawers and stuffing things in. Rukawa was simply leaning on the console table, eyes somewhat darting from Sendoh to nothing in particular. “No.” A pause. Rukawa sighed and pushed himself off the table. “Look, I decided to delegate Uekusa, I actually texted him last night before I went to bed and he agreed.”

Sendoh had his shirt off already and was readying to go inside the washroom. “I see, thanks. But, I cannot make it at 7am.” Rukawa nodded. “I reckoned that so I called him a while ago and told him that you’re still sleeping.” 

Sendoh chuckled a bit. “Wow, you really got things figured out.” Rukawa almost felt heat rising up to his cheeks but ignored it right away. Was Sendoh right at some point? Did he really sort of ‘readied’ things for his ex-husband. Well, is he supposed to act that way? Rukawa wondered why is he even having those thoughts. He scoffed a bit and shook his head. 

“Whatever. I’m heading off.” 

“Okay, thanks again, take care and hope you have a good day at the office!” The older guy hollered.

But he very much heard the latter’s response and questioned himself, why does it seem akin to appealing?

\---  
12noon.

Rukawa leaned back on his chair and stretched his arms, feeling all too stagnant from typing endlessly reports and signing documents. He stood up to get a glass of water from his own water station in the office when he caught glimpse of the people outside his small office; they were all smiling and laughing and chatting; there wasn’t any much cases these past few days and the big ones, they just had resolve. The recent they have was the one Sendoh went onto Hyogo prefecture for and he still hasn’t gotten any form of text or call from either Uekusa or the latter. 

He decide to went out of his office and just like magic, the chatters and the laughter disappeared; the people went back into their desks and pretended to be busy. Rukawa would have laughed his head off if he’s the type, but unfortunately, he wasn’t. Truth is, he maybe the RSO, but he’s not the chief so he has no business or whatever to refrain Uozumi’s men from having the time of their lives. 

“Hey, have you had lunch yet?” It was Ayako. People always asking him every now and then if he has already eaten. Rukawa concluded its partly true that everyone’s favorite question is related to food. Rukawa closed his water bottle and shrugged. “No, would you like to eat together?” Ayako’s eyes seemed to have beamed and she chuckled in response. “Mr. RSO asking me for a lunch date, how could I say no?” Rukawa merely scoffed.

\---  
Hyogo, prefecture of Japan located in the Kasai region of Honshu. It is a major economic center, transportation hub, and tourist destination in western Japan, with more than 10% of the prefecture's land area was designated as Natural Parks. Upon arriving, Sendoh and Uekusa went straight to Kobe Police Station where they meet up with a colleague who was in charge of the said case. 

“Hello, I’m Sendoh Akira from Tokyo PD, Station 1, this is my colleague officer Uekusa Tomoyuki.” 

The police officer from Kobe took the hand, smiled at both men and introduced himself as well. “Welcome to Kobe, Sgt. We’ve been informed of your arrival. You should have told us; we could have fetched you from the station directly. By the way, I’m Insp. Itsuki and this is my colleague, officer Arata.” Sendoh smiled good-naturedly. “Oh, don’t mention it. It was good to see Kobe up close and all. Pleasure to meet you both.” Uekusa nodded as well. 

Itsuki showed them into the conference room and offered some tea and snacks before starting the briefing. “Actually Sgt., there has been a few improvements with this case, Arata-san will be the one to brief you.” The two Tokyo investigators nodded. Arata stood up, smiled and looked upon the door when it was opened to see their lady secretary serving tea and small biscuits to everyone. “Please feel free to munch on as I go by, this is informal by the way.” 

Sendoh nodded and sipped on the warm tea as they all listened to the briefing. Arata turned on the computer and the projector and stood on one corner. “Before we delve in deeper, I would like to have a run-down on this particular case. So, basically we have a missing person, Mr. Makoto Yanagi, 60, retired teacher in Hyogo Secondary High was reportedly missing and has been unresponsive of all telephone calls, letters, and any form of communications for the past 18 months. Her daughter, Mariko Yanagi, 38, was the one who filed for the missing person case.” He paused as he pressed on his presenter. 

“And just like any normal protocol, we contacted everyone who knew Mr. Makoto, including everyone in school, his other relatives, friends, and even neighbors alike. Nothing. No one knew of his whereabouts and whom he was with before his disappearance.” Arata stated. Sendoh raised his hand and Arata nodded. 

“Mariko-san actually gave us a copy of his father’s original bills and documents because she doubted that the cards and letters sent to her was that of her fathers. Apparently, she said that she ‘set a trap’ by calling him and leaving a message on the phone, reminding her ‘father’ of her husband’s birthday.” Sendoh paused. “Three days after, they received a birthday card, and some money—but the catch is, it wasn’t even his husband’s birthday.” Arata nodded at what he heard. “Thanks Sgt, we also have other copies of his bills and documents.”

“Actually that’s not all there is—Yanagi, even though he remains missing up today, records says that his bills are paid on time, paid his mortgage, sends checks, and we have a recent activity of his ATM account last week. Apparently, he’s been using his card for cash around town.” Itsuki inserted.

“ATMs? So we can trace his whereabouts, they have security cameras, right?” Sendoh prodded.

“No, unfortunately, these ATM machines don’t have one on them.” Itsuki replied that. Sendoh scratched his head and took a bite on a biscuit. “Well, that’s rather odd.” Itsuki agreed. “It is. Tough luck.”

“Mariko actually called us a few days ago and asked us to check who gets his father’s mail from the Kobe Post Office and this is the closest we’ve got.” Arata said as he pressed on the next slide. The image file downloaded slowly which only increased the anticipation of the two men from Tokyo in the room and when it finally unveiled, it showed partially an image of a tall man, who has his back on the camera but the side of his face can be somewhat made.

“The camera is partially skewed; someone might have knocked it off or something.” Itsuki stated. “But by the looks of it, it seems like our person of interest here.” Sendoh and Uekusa stared at the black and white image on the projector before them and agreed silently that the man’s frame and built isn’t typical of Japanese descent.

“Okay, insert our person of interest, we have here Mr. Doyle Kruger, 53, originally from the States, but has been living in Japan for the past 8 years, is married with 7 children, hired by Yanagi to be his foreman for a year. Mr. Yanagi seemed to need a handyman in his house since he intends to have it somewhat renovated.” 

Arata paused but decided to continue further. “Apparently, we already invited him over the other day and upon showing him the photo of Mr. Yanagi, he denied he knew the man and that it wasn’t the ‘Yanagi’ he knew.” Itsuki stated. Sendoh and Uekusa looked at each other, somewhat puzzled. “Are you saying that someone posed as Yanagi to Kruger?” Sendoh asked, a bit surprised but feeling inquisitive. 

“Could be, seems like it. But, we don’t know yet, he could be lying. You know, to divert the police’s attention.” Irata paused. 

“Can I see anything you got on this Kruger guy? I meant his employment certificate, phone records and bills, does he have loans, whatever?” Sendoh requested. Arata and Itsuki stared at each other and nodded. “Yeah sure, I think we’ll be able to hand it over to you later this afternoon.” Irata nodded. “Uh wait up, are you staying here or you need to go back to Tokyo?”

Sendoh blinked his eyes twice, a bit surprised but very much expecting this scenario, good thing he brought a few things with him. “Well, I could stay until tomorrow before lunch. But, if it isn’t too much, I would need to take a look at Yanagi’s property.”

Arata and Itsuki nodded. “Okay, we’ll go there in 30 minutes? First, we need to find you both a small place to stay-in for the night.” Sendoh and Uekusa nodded.

\---  
6 PM

“Well, this isn’t much, but its decent.” Arata exclaimed as they arrived at a local motel just two blocks away from the police station. Sendoh and Uekusa nodded. “No its fine, as long as it has a bed and a roof, right Sgt?” Uekusa stated to which Sendoh simply nodded, he was rather busy scrolling down on his phone. Sendoh looked up to meet the gaze of Arata; “Thanks for today, Arata-san.” 

Arata nodded and smiled. “No worries, do ring us if you needed something. Actually, we were hoping to sort of end this case by tomorrow.” He scoffed and shook his head, probably feeling that although it might be possible, then again it might not. “I mean, its New Year’s Eve already and, I honestly do not want to bring it with me until next year, you know.”

Sendoh paused for a while. Trying to contemplate the words that fell out of the man’s mouth. ‘Tomorrow is New Year’s Eve?’ Well, he hadn’t expected that-not that he isn’t aware, its just that; he has been immersed in a lot of things lately and had lost track of the time and…possibly, important matters. Significant ones. 

“Sgt, let’s settle in now?” Uekusa prodded as he looked back at the still figure of his taller companion who was standing just a few feet away.

‘New Year’s Eve…’ Sendoh muttered to himself.

\---  
Rukawa stared at his leftover food on his plate as he silently took note of the time; it read 1130PM. Its been about 15hours since he last saw the person whom he shares the house to. As the designated RSO officer, he has the right to demand immediate reports of active and ongoing cases. Rukawa kept his stare from the plate to the screen on his laptop while waiting for an email from two officers who went to Hyogo earlier, unfortunately he received none. Sensing he wouldn’t be getting any form of mail soon, he decided to stand up and discard his leftover and wash the dishes; when a familiar ding made him paused. He opened the mail and; 

Hey, how are you? Are you still in Japan? When are you coming back? Just checking out. Keep safe! -M.O.

Rukawa blinked back, contemplating whether to respond back or not. MO? Of course he knew who MO was, its just that, it wasn’t the mail he was rather expecting. Feeling he wont be getting any update soon, he decided to just responded to the mail; 

Hi, I’m good. Yes, still here in Motherland. Don’t know when will be back, tons of backlogs here, but we’re okay. Thanks. -R.K.

\---

“Sgt, excuse me but you might want to look at this e-mail. I just received it today, as in, now. It’s the document examiner.” Uekusa stated.

Sendoh approached his colleague while drying his hair as Uekusa e opened his mail from his laptop and saw a PDF file of the document examiner and his conclusion with regards to the documents. When they opened the password protected file, they scan briefly the notes written and images attached and were surprise to see the findings below: 

…document of what appears to be a falsified document. Suggestive of the following elements found to have been tampered with: The slant of the lines, size of the letters, connecting strokes, unique style gestures, crossing of “Ys” and “Ts”, adherence to the lines, etc…

Sendoh pressed the arrow down button further, scanning the mail with his brows furrowed a bit. “Uekusa, I need you to call Itsuki-san. Tell ‘em its Doyle Kruger.” Uekusa nodded and decided to open a new mail when he paused to look at his comrade. 

“Uh, sir. We haven’t informed Rukawa-san yet, I mean, we haven’t mailed him since arriving here. Shouldn’t we update him as well?”

Sendoh heard Uekusa but was keen on passing the information onto Itsuki as he decided to just call the officer from Kobe police. 

“Itsuki-san? Yes, this is Sendoh, yes… we just received the mail from the document examiner and it was tampered—turns out also that the signatures were forged and that it was consistent with Doyle Krugers’s handwriting—seems like we got our guy, all we need now to find is the body of Yanagi.”

The most difficult part probably for a murderer in committing a crime, is the plotting- it has to be elaborated, well-thought off and usually, it begins simply enough, but soon one has to deal with a multitude of linked people, strands, and red herrings; but at the end of the day, no matter how a killer tries to evade law enforcers, crime always pays.

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I’m dreading that I started a crime fiction. This is harder than I thought, but I’m actually learning a lot from this as well. I just find myself watching more crime movies lately. =)  
> *I had to end this chapter abruptly but I’ll probably just explain the crime details and how it was solved on the next chapter because I need to work on the relationship between the two characters. =)  
> \---


	3. Unsteady (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This is a work of fiction. Any plot, names, etc that resembles anyone or anything is purely coincidental/ unintentional. SlamDunk is not mine.

3\. Unsteady (Part 1)  
December 31, 10:00 AM, Hyogo Prefecture

Arata and Itsuki arrived at the said house; a single, detached- bungalow type of house of the said missing person, Yanagi. And as per protocol, they brought a team with them-the forensics, some other police enforcers, and a K9 unit. Arata fished for his ringing phone while holding a cup of coffee on the other hand. “This is Arata. Oh, sure…we just arrived as well. I’ll see you, Sgt.” Itsuki was busy taking in some notes on his little black book. “Was it the Tokyo PD guys?” Arata nodded. “Yes, they’re on their way.” And true to his words, ten minutes later, Sendoh and Uekusa arrived at the house of the said victim and saw the work of their colleagues officially being done. Arata approached them and smiled good-naturedly. “Good morning Sgt, you’re just in time.” Sendoh nodded as he zipped his coat up to his neck since it started snowing. “I thought we were late.” He muttered. Arata shook his head and lead the two men inside the house. 

“Just as we have previously discussed, we went over this house for almost three-four times already. But nothing came up. It’s a different story today since it is snowing as well, it’ll be a lot harder as well for the K9 unit to trace scent.” Arata stated. “I hope you’ve already had your cup of coffee, Sgt.” Sendoh nodded nonetheless, but hasn’t really. Arata showed the two men around, starting from the door exiting the backyard, the kitchen, the living room, the washroom, foyer, and last was the dining room. Sendoh’s eyes roamed around the house carefully; his trained eyes has thought him over the years that most of the times, careful observations is both the activity of the eyes and ears. 

“This house is practically empty.” Sendoh stated. “Its like no one has lived here for the past year or so.” Arata nodded. “Not really, Sgt. I already got a team on the inside of Kruger’s property, not far away from here and you’d be surprise because we actually found Yanagi’s things on his property. Power tools, some furniture, which were all identified as belonging to Yanagi. Heck, he even had the boat her daughter told us.” Sendoh’s eyes widened. “Oh? So it seems that we’ve already got our guy, huh.” Arata nodded. “Yeah, apparently, we also confiscated some of his suspicious belongings; he had a dark camouflage uniform, a samurai sword, and a katana, but most especially he had a .22 caliber handgun with a homemade silencer on his property. You do know its illegal to have a silencer, right?” Sendoh smirked a bit and nod his head in agreement. “Yeah, it can alter the ballistic evidence.” Sendoh sighed. “Well all we’re looking now is for the body.” 

“Arata-san, you wouldn’t mind if I look around?” Sendoh stated. Arata gave a go-signal making Sendoh and Uekusa scanning the area yet again. “Sendoh-san, don’t you think maybe we’d find him rather on Kruger’s property?” 

Sendoh walked from the dining room to the kitchen, observing and touching the surfaces occasionally as if trying to find any form of clues the perpetrator may have left. “Arata already told us that he’s got a team working on it.” Sendoh stated, eyes looking from up to the ceiling to the hard oakwood floor they’re standing on. 

Uekusa nodded, noticing the indignancy of Sendoh’s voice. Sendoh walked carefully around the kitchen top, observing the remaining things left behind; the stove, the microwave, some plates, etc. He walked while his eyes looked from here and to, but careful not to disturbed the forensics team working nearby who were busy trying to dust off the walls, doorknobs, etc, looking for any sign of left prints or evidence. 

Sendoh stopped for a while to stare at the back of a certain forensic worker, his eyes roaming from the protective equipment suit the person is wearing down to his rubber boots—the person walked to his right to start dusting off on a certain area and once again took a stepped back to where his original position was. 

Sendoh’s brows furrowed, looking intently at the person’s pair of boots as they stepped to and from on the mat that hasn’t even moved an inch—which was rather odd. Sendoh approached the forensic worker, tapped him lightly on the shoulder; the man turned. “Uh, excuse me… may I?” Sendoh asked if its okay for him to just looked onto something, the person simply nodded and gave way. Sendoh kneeled down and carefully touched the mat. “Sgt, what is it?” Uekusa asked behind his back. 

Sendoh touched the mat and was tried to peel it off the floor but to no avail. “Uekusa, kindly call Arata-san.”

Arata arrived and placed both of his hands on his knees. “Anything Sgt?” Sendoh nodded and pointed at the mat. “This one. It seems like it has been glued here.” Arata’s brows raised and stared at Itsuki who instructed some of his men and soon after the mat is being ripped off of the hardwood floor. Sendoh, Arata, and the others were rather dumbfounded when they saw a small gouge in the wooden floor; it seems like a bullet has ricocheted and hit the floor. The forensics were agile enough to get a sample of the wooden floor and rapid screening tests were positive for the presence of lead and human blood. This led to the belief that Yanagi may have been shot to his death. 

Uekusa and Itsuki were busy writing details and notes for their report. Sendoh stood up and stared at Arata who was dialing on his phone. “Arata-san, how big is this lot?” Arata shrugged. “About 1700-2000 sqm? Why?” 

Sendoh nodded. “Does it have a crawl space? It seems the house is slightly elevated from the ground.” Sendoh smiled a bit, his first for the day. Arata nodded and sensing that the Sgt. From Tokyo may have a point, ordered his men to look outside and searched for this specific crawl space.

The people from inside the house started searching outside amidst the falling of snow. It was a -10C and was chilling but five men, including Arata paved their way outside to see the house’s crawlspace. “Actually, the last time we went here, we already searched that area of the house.” Arata stated as he huffed through the windchills. Sendoh too, pocketed his hands deep into his black trench coat and huffed. “I know, I just want to be thorough. You don’t mind, do you?” Sendoh stated. Arata shook his head and smiled. “No, of course it pays to be mindful of the details. But I was surprised you saw the mat. Its weird, we haven’t really taken notice of it.” 

Sendoh simply smiled and almost chuckled. “I happened to remember something, Arata-san. My husband would have killed me to see a mat glued on the floor.” He grinned then. Arata’s brows raised. “Oh you’re married, I didn’t know that Sgt. Good for you.” Sendoh shook his head and almost wistfully smiled. “Well, used to be, actually. We’re… divorced, I mean, we’re still on the process of dissolution.” Arata was surprised yet again, simply nodded at the very personal information but smiled nonetheless. “Oh, I’m sorry to hear that.” Sendoh simply nodded back.

Sendoh didn’t mean it to say in a casual manner. He just so happened to remember those times when he and Rukawa were still together. Rukawa being the homebody between the two of them and so the younger lad would be very much particular of a lot of things especially inside their house. 

Speaking of Rukawa… 

Sendoh tried to fish for his phone as they waited on one corner of the lot while the other officers, investigators, etc. made their way into the crawlspace. “Arata-san, you might want to look at this.” One police officer rushed to his senior and Arata instantly followed. They found a shallow depression on the crawlspace which apparently wasn’t there before. The ground may have settled over the past months. 

Arata nodded in agreement and decided that they should sift the ground. “Alright, I want everyone to try and sift the ground-square by square, a couple of feet at each square by pattern.” 

The men all agreed in unison.

Arata sighed, sifting through buckets of soil and dirt wouldn’t be easy, and it’ll probably take them more than twenty-four hours to do so, but he very much wanted to close this case before New Year. 

\---  
December 31, 4:00 PM, Tokyo

“Happy New Year!”

“Hey, Happy New Year!”

“See ya later!”

More greetings filled the office of the precinct he’s been assigned to. Rukawa simply tried to ignore the jolly mood that has enveloped the whole building since last night. A knock on the door broke his mini prying on the outside of his office. The door was opened and it was Ayako who was carrying some paper bags. The typical energetic and jolly officer smiled her usual. 

“Happy New Year, boss!” She joked.

Ayako walked straight to his desk and placed a multi-colored paper bag. Rukawa simply stared and said nothing. “This is for you, its nothing special but I do hope you’ll like it.” She chuckled. “Oh, by the way, did they call you already?” She queried, asking about the whereabouts of the two officers who made their way to Hyogo.

Rukawa simply scoffed and upon reaching his desk, pressed something on his computer without saying anything. Ayako stayed still, observing the obvious annoyed and silent RSO. “I’ve actually tried calling them yesterday but to no avail. Maybe they’re really onto something.”

“The problem with personal responsibility is that… most people aren’t.” Rukawa stated rather coldly, eyes never leaving the screen on his laptop, apparently he has been re-checking his reports which is due in two days; the bureau would once again harassed him on these files and he has been pulling the all-nighters on these including Sendoh’s case but hasn’t been able to get even a tiny speck of a report. 

Ayako blinked her eyes and sighed exasperatedly. That—she cannot argue. It was so true. “I’m sure Sendoh knows. I mean, it must have been a hard one to crack.” Ayako said rather surely. 

Rukawa mocked, sarcasm dripping in his every being right now. “A know-it-all person is a person who knows everything except for how annoying he is.” Ayako sighed yet again, it seems that her attempt to pacify the latter may not be the best solution right now. “Err, you’re probably right.”

“I know I’m right.” Rukawa added. He closed his laptop and stared across the curly-haired woman in his room. “All I need is a measly report.” A pause. “It aint that hard, unless you’re his level of being senseless.” 

Ayako was about to say something when a mobile phone rang. She checked hers and shook her head. “Uh, its not mine. Look, I just came here to hand you over that gift, I’m sorry to have bothered you.” 

The mobile phone continued to ring. Ayako exited herself in the office as Rukawa walked towards a small console table to his left and placed the wrapped paper bag atop other gifts he had receive. He momentarily stared at the lot before grabbing his phone to answer it without even bothering to look who it was.

“Rukawa.” He coldly stated.

“Hi, its me.” A familiar voice answered him on the other line. Rukawa’s eyes briefly rolled before he decided to walk towards his table to lean on it. 

“Oh.” Rukawa stated, frowning eventually, eyes as hard as steel, caught up with various internal turmoil. The voice on the other line chuckled a bit. “I can see this isn’t a good time to call.” 

Rukawa simply snorted, eyes devoid of any form of emotion, his mind in a mild disarray, his pent-up frustrations seemingly catching up with him. Obviously, one goes through a lot of emotional turmoil in a divorce. 

\---  
December 31, Hyogo, 4:45 PM

The team continued sifting dirt and soil without stopping, determined to put an end to their search. By now, the snow has gone up a bit, sending chills to everyone but they try not to mind. Itsuki and Uekusa followed to where the team were busy excavating beneath the crawlspace. Sendoh walked towards to where everyone was, trudging with slow and casual steps, his phone on one ear…

Busy. 

Sendoh tried redialing again. 

“We found something!”

“Sgt! Over here!”

“Careful over there!”

“Arata-san!”

Busy. Redial. Busy. Redial. Busy.

Sendoh’s eyes widened when the people around him started hovering around to whatever it was they found underneath the crawlspace. Everyone stopped when they finally exposed of what appeared to be as an air mattress, and eventually confirmed that there was indeed, a body inside. They opened the mattress upon Arata’s orders and right then and there, they knew that their search is finally over. 

Arata sighed and shook his head. “Its him, Yanagi. Bring him up and call in more forensics for further identification.” He paused. “Oh, and I want men in Kruger’s house, now. I got a tip he’s preparing to leave, get him and bring him in.” Arata stated, his voice stern. 

The search was finally over. Arata did say he wanted the job done before New Year. Sendoh stood on the edge of the sifted ground, observing as the almost decomposing body of Yanagi was brought up carefully; deep inside, he knew—it was often like this, mixed emotions- somewhat bittersweet actually. To finally close a cold case but at the same time you feel somewhat immune at the horrifying discovery of each case. 

Sendoh walked towards to where Arata was smoking—he was sitting on one of the porch steps, the whole house was being illuminated by various lights and soon after, the infamous yellow tape was laid around the area as team from medic and more police officers came by. 

“Tough day Sgt?” Arata asked without looking. Sendoh simply scoffed and pocketed his hands. “I should be the one asking you that.” Arata snorted and pulled out a stick. Sendoh stared at the unlit cigarette stick before deciding to have a go. “Its been a while since I had one, actually.” He stated as he inhaled the unfamiliar taste of mint and tobacco. 

Silence ensued between the two men. “I don’t get these motherfuckers.” Arata stated lowly, his voice dripping with mixed emotion of anger and frustrations. Sendoh kept his silence. 

“I mean, the intent to kill someone? They have no value for life.” Arata muttered. 

“Well, technically they all want to win.” Sendoh stated as he shifts his weight on the other foot. “These killers…” He added. Arata listened intently. “They choose victims they can kill successfully.” 

Arata kept his silence, he knew Sendoh was right. At some point, these savage people didn’t want to hurt innocent people, they just wanted to kill them, and its sad and sickening at the same time. 

“What an evil world we live in.” Arata muttered as he inhaled and exhaled his stick rather quickly. “My wife would always remind me not to but, I cant help it.”

Sendoh simply listened as he leaned on one side of the stair handle, Arata’s statement making him remember some few memories with a certain raven-haired guy.

“Someone once told me this is a classy way to commit suicide.” Sendoh muttered as he exhaled the smoke and stared at the falling flurries—his lips finding their way to somewhat curved upright. He heard Arata chuckled. “That’s a good one.” Sendoh simply snorted as he scratched his nape and muttered, “Well, technically smokers do not grow old, they die young.” Arata paused and both men chuckled at the cold of the night. 

\---  
Hyogo, 8:00 PM, Hyogo Police Department

Four hours until the dawn of the new year and everyone seemed busy wrapping up the final case they cracked. Kruger was immediately brought in after Yanagi’s body was found out and his warrant came in the same time he was arrested; he pleaded not guilty at first but the men of Arata cornered him during questioning and he was left with no excuse as all hard evidence pointed at him.  
Basically, what he did was, he stole the identity of Yanagi and made it looked like as if he was still ‘alive’ by paying his bills on time, and sending money to his daughter—but he had one mistake; and that is when he sent birthday money to his daughter on the wrong date. 

“We’ll handle this case Sgt, I have my men calling on Mariko-san already. This isn’t really a good time to be informing her about his late father, but… we don’t have any choice.” Arata said. 

Sendoh nodded, eyes looking a bit thoughtful for a minute before agreeing. 

“Sgt, I already booked two tickets—train’s last trip is at 9:30 pm.” Uekusa muttered. 

“Oh, I thought you’re going to spend New Year’s Eve here in Hyogo?” Arata asked. Sendoh snorted and shook his head. “No, we have to go back, I still have a report to prepare about this case.” 

“Hmm, I see, well, you only have an hour left to prepare, I’ll asked someone to get you both to your inn. It was a pleasure working with you, Sgt. Thank you for helping us.” Arata extended his hand to which Sendoh graciously received. “The pleasure is ours, actually, it was you guys who did all the work.” He grinned. Arata simply grinned back and shrugged. “Nah, we both did it. Thanks for the help, we’ll take everything from here, just worry about your report.” He paused. “Hmm, the bureau sends in a regional officer in Tokyo, eh?” 

Sendoh nodded back. “Yeah, apparently. I haven’t called him yet, I need to get the reports done, they’re actually monitoring the number of cold cases solved.”

“Well, at least we get to close one before this year ends.” Uekusa butted in. The two men agreed. 

\---  
Dec 31, Hyogo, Train Station, 9:15pm

Sendoh rubbed the tiredness off his eyes as he tried to relax inside the train, it’ll be a 2-hour travel and he’s very much willing to have a quick shuteye. “Try to get some sleep, Sgt.” Uekusa prodded as he, too, tried to make himself comfortable inside the cabin. 

Sendoh scoffed as he scrolled randomly on his phone, making last minute emails and other work-related stuff. He remembered he hasn’t called Rukawa yet—more like, he was trying to make a call but to no avail. He pressed on his keypad and decided to call yet again. The other line finally rang. Sendoh sighed and leaned back on the couch, placing an arm atop his eyes. 

No answer. Sendoh decided to just send a message instead.

Are you busy? I was trying to call you. Sorry, rough day. -Sendoh A.

Sendoh pocketed his phone and scratched his already disheveled hair sending a few strands atop his forehead. Uekusa stared at his senior. “I remember you sporting that look back in high school.” He smiled. Sendoh’s eyes widened a bit and lifted the corner of his lips. “I did? I don’t remember anymore.” Uekusa simply shrugged. “That’s weird, you were always concerned with your hair back then.” He grinned. Sendoh simply chuckled and shook his head. “Yeah, maybe.”

“This brings back memories.” Uekusa added as he leaned back on the seat while reading a manga book he brought with him. “Remember the school trip we had in Osaka?” 

Sendoh momentarily paused and looked thoughtful. ‘Osaka.’ Ah yes, the school camp they had years ago. He found himself reminiscing a bit. It was… well, there might be other memorable moments especially in High School but it was one trip, he knew, he held dear to him. And maybe because, memory is a way of holding onto the things you love, and the things you never want to lose.

“Clear as day, Uekusa. I remember everything as clear… as day.” 

And Sendoh wondered the smile on his face as bits and pieces of yesteryears flashed through his mind. People say that bad memories cause the most pain, but actually it’s the good ones that drives anyone insane. 

\---  
Dec 31, Tokyo, 11:00 PM

Alighting the shinkansen, both men pulled their bags as they made their way thru the scanty train station, the holiday clearly signifying that the people are probably gathered somewhere else to witness the countdown. It was an hour before midnight and Sendoh glanced on his phone briefly to check the weather since it’s been sending chills once in a while.  
‘-10C’ He absentmindedly thought as his hair began gathering tiny specks of flurries. “Happy New Year, Sendoh-san. Thanks for including me in this trip.” Uekusa stated as he started turning the other way; from where they were standing just outside the station, people milled about, busy feet shuffled and there was an obvious air of excitement all throughout as most tried to walk briskly to someplace. 

Sendoh smiled and nodded. “You too Uekusa, enjoy the holidays.” The shorter guy waved his goodbye and went the other way as the taller guy briefly stared for a while before turning to his left to start his own way back…

Sendoh paused on his thoughts as he approached the crossing. The red light was lit and around him were excited chatters of civilians talking mostly about everything the night has to offer. 

When the green light was lit, they all started crossing. 

It was another ten-minute walk from where the station was and Sendoh paid no heed to the gleeful surroundings. He was rather in deep thought, especially about what happened in Hyogo;  
he was rather thinking about the bereaved family of Yanagi, his daughter, his relatives. The mere sight of his almost decomposing body wrapped around by a mattress is something not new to Sendoh, but the act of how the crime was done is. He could never decipher the true intentions of some people, he could never understand how they live their lives, and of course there’s this report he has to write soon, lastly he wondered about his younger ex, apparently Rukawa didn’t reply to his message and since he got a bit preoccupied up to the last minute, he wasn’t able to call back again…

‘I’m pretty sure I’m going to get snapped back at again…’ Sendoh inwardly mused. 

He was immense in his thought when his coat was deliberately pulled from behind, apparently his name was being called by someone but he remained oblivious to his surroundings. 

“Sendoh! Oi! Goodness, we’ve been calling our lungs out for like four times already!” A female voice almost shouted. The aforementioned named turned and saw familiar faces from Ayako, Miyagi, Jin, and some girl. He smiled instantly. A colleague and some old friends. It was nice. “What the—Miyagi? Jin? How are you, guys?” Sendoh stated as the three of them man-hugged each other. Miyagi grinned. “Yo, how are you, you looked stressed man, what the hell?” Jin simply said nothing but was nodding his head in affirmation.

“Jeesh Sgt., what time did you arrived? Where’s Uekusa?” Ayako asked. 

“What, you’re still stuck in Sgt?!” Miyagi joked and the four of them chuckled. Ayako elbowed her beau and rolled her eyes. 

“He’s our sergeant major, mind you.”

“I told you not to call me that when we’re outside, Ayako.” Sendoh rolled his eyes.

“Good to see you, Sendoh—or should I say, Sgt too?” Jin muttered. He paused. “Oh, by the way, this is my girlfriend, Rui. This is Sendoh Akira, a colleague from High school.” 

“Kainan basketball team, too?” The petite girl asked. Jin shook his head. “No, from a different team.” He smiled. Sendoh simply grinned back.

The petite ebony-haired girl bowed and smiled. “Nice to meet you, Sōchō.” 

Sendoh nodded his head. “Sendoh Akira. Team Ryonan by the way. Good to meet you too, Rui-san. Well, Sendoh would be fine, you don’t have to listen to them.” Rui chuckled as they both shook hands. “My niece’s name is Akira too.”

“Oh really? That’s nice, I bet he’s good-looking too, huh?” Sendoh joked. They all laughed and rolled their eyes. Rui chuckled and nodded. “Yeah, he’s really cute.” He smiled good naturedly before turning to Ayako. “Uekusa already went home, we parted at the station. How’s it going at the office?”

“Ugh, you know. The usual—the secretaries went out early. Capt Uozumi stayed a bit for an hour, actually he was also waiting to hear from you. What the hell happened anyway?”

The former Ryonan Ace sighed. “A lot. Our short stint was successful though. I’m gonna go over the details tonight.”

“Oh my, you mean, you found him—Yanagi-san?” Ayako’s eyes widened a bit. Sendoh nodded. 

“Yeah, we closed it. I’ll email you a copy of my report, maybe tomorrow.”

Ayako nodded wordlessly, she stayed silent and decided not to asked further—she knew cold cases when solved, are either left with something or none at all.

“What, you’re going to work tonight, we’re actually planning to drag you with us. We’re going to the countdown.” Miyagi stated.

“I can’t. I got to finish something.” Sendoh muttered. 

“Give yourself a break, its New Year’s Eve, anyway.” Jin reminded him.

Ayako playfully slap Sendoh on the arm. “Oh, I forgot to tell you, but you probably knew, Rukawa’s actually on murder-mode. If you know what I mean. Sendoh found himself scoffing a bit, he scratched his nape and shrugged. “I know, I actually tried calling him but his line is busy.” He paused. “Did he… is he still at the office?” Sendoh wondered—more like, he wanted to know. It was the honest type of wanting to know.

“No, but he stayed for like an hour or so before packing up. You better come up with some solid alibis.” Ayako almost chuckled. 

After a few more minutes of hellos and some chitchats, Sendoh managed to excuse himself off from the small group. He contemplated if he should drop by the office instead and start his report but feeling the sudden aching of his back, he decided that it’ll probably be best for him to head straight home and that is just what he decided to do, but if there’s probably one thing that got stuck in his mind, it’s the date… Sendoh found his feet involuntarily stepping inside a small bakeshop, just about a block away to where he's about to take a bus ride home. And it all made him wonder, why is that when you want something to forget, the more you seem to remember it?

‘Damn.’ Sendoh muttered as he fished for something in his pocket.

The middle-aged woman smiled and bowed upon seeing him. “Iraishaimase. Just in time for the new year?” Sendoh smiled a bit as he paced around the small and cozy bakeshop—it has been around for almost twenty years and he remember that he used to do his stop-overs here a few months ago especially when he’s already running late for work; they cater almost everything aside from celebration cakes and pastries.

Sendoh pointed on one cake displayed and a small paper was handed to him. He wondered for a minute as he stared at the small piece. 

“Message for the cake?” The old lady smiled. 

“Oh.” Sendoh scribbled something without pondering.

Rukawa, Happy Birthday… Lov-

Sendoh paused writing. “A penny for your thoughts?” Sendoh looked up and saw the smiling face of the store owner. Sendoh shook his head and found himself staring at a photo frame that was hung behind the old lady. It seemed like an old picture of her and her husband; the background was the store itself. The lady noticed Sendoh staring at the picture. “Oh that, its actually our first photo together when we started this small bakeshop. That was… thirty years ago.” She smiled as if reminiscing the date. Her crinkled eyes say so. 

“That’s lovely.”

“Well, he died already—five years ago.” She chuckled softly as she busied herself from arranging the remaining pastries on the display shelf. “I’m sorry to hear that…” Sendoh whispered. The lady shook her head. “Its okay, we will all get there in the right time.” Sendoh kept his silence, unsure of what to say. The lady was right anyway. 

“It must have been… hard to say… goodbye.” He found himself muttering instead, he was rather thinking of the years the two have spent together and to just suddenly find yourself being alone one day… that was what he was thinking.

“Well…our last goodbye was never said. He just closed his eyes and never woke up.” She told. Sendoh wondered how can she put up a genuine smile on her lips while sharing her story. She paused for a while and looked up at the young man before her. “There’s never a right time to say goodbye, but its probably more painful to ask someone to stay when you know its their time to leave.” She smiled. 

Sendoh smiled back as if a realization struck him. The lady chuckled softly. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have…”

“N-no, no, its okay obaasan, I was actually taking too much of your time.” He grinned back. Sendoh went back to writing and found himself crossing out what he wrote before; soon after he exited the bakeshop and decided to trek his way home.

In a job where he’s responsible for the safety of everyone, he found himself mulling about the word, love. Such a small word but with a vital meaning. Its universal, easy to spell, difficult to define, but impossible to live without. When you don’t have it, you searched for it, when one finds it, one does not know what to do with it, and when one has it, he has fear of losing it, it is often the constant source of sorrow and happiness; but everyone has pain. People only differ on how they expressed it; some with their eyes, but most often than not, some hide it behind their smile.

\---  
Dec 31, Tokyo, 10 PM

Rukawa continued walking the busy streets of Tokyo while scrolling down on his phone. He came to a halt once he saw the well-lit building before him. He found himself approaching the entrance and entering the seemingly fancy French-inspired building. 

“May I, sir?” A man offered to take his black coat to which Rukawa simply nodded wordlessly. Good thing he was still wearing his attire from the office that day; his off-white long sleeve polo topped with his usual dark gray suit; at least when he saw the dress code at the place to be ‘formal’, he knew he wasn’t underdressed. Rukawa inwardly grunted as he felt his hand held tighter on his phone. He went straight to the reception desk. The woman on the front desk bowed down. “Pleasant evening sir, do you have a reservation?” She smiled gently, trained to be best at what she does. Rukawa shook his head, lips forming in a neutral expression. “Not really, but I have this.” He showed her his phone that contains a text message. “There’s supposed to be a package for me here… oddly enough.” He muttered. 

The lady looked up at the message and nodded, looked onto the computer in front of her and after a few moments, her face lit up. “Sou ka, no problem sir, do you have an ID perhaps?” She smiled. Rukawa’s brow somewhat raised, he would have wryly smiled if he could; he fished for his pocket and was tempted to actually just show his badge instead but opted not to. 

The lady typed in something yet again and returned his ID. “Thank you, my colleague will show you to your table.”

“Table? I’m not here to dine-in, uh…” Rukawa wondered.

“This way, please.” A taller and well-groomed guy led him. Rukawa simply followed suit, eyes trained to roam around discreetly at the seemingly harmless place. For some odd reason, he found himself on one of Japan’s top restaurant. He just wanted to know why the heck so. Soon after, he found himself at the main lobby where tables are covered with dark satin sheets, matching with banquet chairs, ceilings a bit high and immensely bright because of the French-inspired chandeliers; ceramics displayed at corners designed by top Japanese artists… but most importantly, the people eating inside… they were those kind of people who can only afford as such. 

Rukawa remained calm and collected all throughout—as they came to a stop. The server pulled the chair for him and made him seat. “This is your table sir. Would you like anything? We have chicken, shrimp, and smoked salmon canapès, moules farcies…”

Rukawa’s brows furrowed. “I’m here for the package. I didn’t come here to…” But he was rather yet again caught off guard when indeed, a ‘package’ came down from behind him, his eyes widened a bit as he looked up to his right and Rukawa could not have been more surprised that evening. He frowned. 

“What the hell—what are you doing here?” Rukawa almost cursed. Of all people he had to meet; it was none other than his colleague from North America, Michael Okita. The six-foot five blonde and blue-eyed Japanese-American guy who was Ryokufu’s star player during that time. Okita simply chuckled along as he looked at the flabbergasted face of his guest. “Hey, don’t give me that glare.” Rukawa simply sat back and crossed his legs, his lips on a deep frown. He was just talking to the guy a few hours back on the phone. And he wondered very much as to why Okita would be sitting in front of him when he knew that he was in Canada. When did he arrive? What was he doing here? Why are they in a restaurant? What… 

Rukawa’s mind was bombarded with more questions as each minute ticked by. He was alternating his stare from the blonde guy in front of him who was probably taking orders for them to his surroundings. 

“Would that be all, sir?”

“Yes. Thank you.” Okita mustered enough effort not to laugh aloud, deep inside he knew he succeeded in making his stoic colleague go alone to a place he barely knows of and trust him to get something of related to work. Yes, very much the Rukawa Kaede he knows. Its only either about work or the orange ball. But the latter was before they both became investigators.

“I’m happy to see you surprised.” He chuckled. Rukawa simply glared and shrugged. “You tricked me.” Okita simply grinned. “Its called a surprise. Oh, by the way this is yours…” He pushed the brown paper bag at the former small forward of Shohoku. Rukawa reluctantly accepted the paper bag. “What is this?” Okita rolled his eyes and smiled. Their eyes met and at that given moment, Rukawa felt almost sick. He didn’t know why—must be because, Okita in all his extreme blond hair and all, reminds him of a certain spiky-haired, deep-blue-eyed someone. But Rukawa knew they’re far from being the same, the latter having a much more chiseled jaw. 

“Happy birthday, Kaede.” 

Rukawa paused opening the brown paper bag as he shot up a look at his companion, the other simply smiling his usual. “I told you not to call me that, don’t you remember?” He muttered. 

Okita simply raised both hands in defense. “Alright, alright, I’m sorry okay. Its just—well, its your birthday anyway so I thought it’s a free pass to call you by your name.” Rukawa simply  
grunted and shook his head. “You haven’t told me why you’re here.” He added. Okita simply sat back and shrugged. “Leisure.” Rukawa remained silent, not accepting the Okita’s word easily. 

Soon after their food was served. The two colleagues ate in silence with occasional chitchats but mostly coming from the blonde guest. Rukawa had met Michael back in High School, but that was it. They met again back when he and Sendoh were training in the academy. From then on, they never lost contact. When his relationship with his spiky-haired beau went on the rocks, Rukawa decided to pursue further thus prompting for him to leave Japan and accept an offer up North where Okita left right after academy. Rukawa had Okita to thank partly for his stint in Canada because it was the guy who referred him to their boss in Toronto. The rest was history as they say.

“You seem in deep thoughts. You don’t like the food?” Okita prodded as he sips on his glass of wine. Rukawa shook his head and looked up. “When did you arrive?” Michael simply shrugged. “About two hours ago?” He smiled. “So, what brings you here?” Rukawa was somewhat adamant to know since he knew that whenever the latter was around, its bound to be a bit serious most often than not—the work. Okita simply scoffed and grinned, eyes crinkling like that of a childs. “You wouldn’t let me off, huh?” Rukawa said nothing. Michael sighed and leaned closer on the table. “Come closer, I’ll tell you.” 

Rukawa felt indignant not to, either he thought the idea was stupid, or… it was rather uncomfortable for him, but since he was the one who asked, he obliged. When the space between them closed for about 4 inches, Rukawa found himself staring on Okita’s plate rather—wondering why the sudden beating of his chest—then their eyes met, summer against his deep cerulean orbs. And in that fleeting moment of hesitation, Rukawa wondered… why did a certain pair of cobalt blue orbs flashed through him. And that person hasn’t reported back to him yet since yesterday when he went to Hyogo…

“This is rather classified, but since its you…” Okita stated in a rather husky voice. 

“If its off-the-record, then don’t.” Rukawa muttered back. Okita simply smiled. “Wow, you really have long lashes…” 

Rukawa backed off the moment he heard it, feeling the sudden rush of blood onto his face, making him lift the back of his right hand in an attempt to cover his cheek. He frowned, shook his head and placed his fork down, suddenly not wanting to finish eating. He would have punched the latter if only they weren’t somewhere fancy. “Kso, you bastard.” Okita, sensing Rukawa’s embarrassment and anger quickly apologized for his lack of ‘sensitivity’ as he found himself slightly chuckling in response. “H-hey, calm down, sorry alright. I was just… sorry, okay. I’m sorry.”

Rukawa started pushing his chair back when an arm held him, he glared. “I’m not really here to celebrate, you see.”

“I’m sorry okay. My bad. Won’t happen again, will you just finish your food, please?” Okita begged. 

Silence. 

“Please? Its really my fault, I know I shouldn’t have… trip on you. I know how serious you are and my innate playful nature is just misplaced and..”

“Playful, huh?” Rukawa muttered as he found himself calming a bit. He stared at his plate and continued eating nonetheless. Okita sighed in relief as he grinned. “Thanks, sorry really.” 

Rukawa simply ignored him. “The only reason I’m staying is because this food is such a waste not to eat.” Michael simply laughed. “Tell me you liked it?” Rukawa simply rolled his eyes. “Who wouldn’t like a hundred-dollar shrimp?” Okita found himself laughing yet again. 

\---  
11:00 PM

“Did you like our dinner?” Okita asked as they both left the fancy building. Outside, the temperature remained unfazed as small flurries continued pouring down on them covering eventually everything in white, but it did not stop the excitement from the people who hurried in their steps to witness the turning over of a New Year. “Huh? Y-yeah. Thanks.” Michael simply smiled. 

Rukawa fished for his celphone, ignoring Okita’s invite, only then he recognized a few missed calls and some text messages. He decided to open them.

Are you busy? I was trying to call you. Sorry, rough day. -Sendoh A. 915pm  
Tokyo already. Will be writing report ASAP. -Sendoh A. 1030pm

Rukawa stared at his phone for a minute before pressing the ‘reply’ button. Was he that preoccupied not to have noticed? But for some odd reason, he felt a pang of relief knowing that he had safely arrived. Rukawa found himself answering the message—and to him, it almost felt natural. Maybe it’s their familiarity with each other that’s making him do things he knew he shouldn’t. It’s the awareness and natural understanding and mutual growth they both developed over time; as they say, its because of an ex and the breakup that created those feelings of doubt and anger, that innate familiarity of having a conversation or engaging in one can also become a moment of… empowerment… and maybe, something else.

Okay. Just email me a copy then. -Rukawa K. 1105pm  
You owe me an explanation. What happened? -Rukawa K. 1107pm

“So, wanna come over? Let’s watch the fireworks, I actually rented a loft.” Okita stated as he saw his companion typing on his celphone. Rukawa looked to his left and tilted his head. “You were saying?” Okita simply smiled. “I was asking you to come on over, why don’t we celebrate your birthday together?” Rukawa, for some odd reason, found himself declining. “N-no, I don’t really celebrate.” Okita scoffed a bit, sensing the firm reply of the latter. 

“Party-pooper as always huh, it’s a double celebration, its New Year and your birthday.” Okita tried again. Rukawa simply snorted, placing his phone in his pocket. Okita stared at his companion, observing the slightly smaller person. He was aware of Rukawa’s no-nonsense personality and that if there’s one thing that can make the latter ‘talk’, its probably…

“So… how are you and Sendoh?”

Rukawa’s eyes widened a bit as he found himself looking at the person who asked him. Bingo. Okita inwardly congratulated himself, although he knew it was rather a feeling of being irate. Rukawa simply shrugged. “So-so. I mean, we’re good—business as usual.” Rukawa was about to say something else when he felt his phone vibrated. “I see, well… that’s good to know I guess.” Michael responded back. Rukawa wordlessly nodded and stared at nothing in particular ahead. Just then, he felt his phone vibrated, he found himself reading the text message. 

Done with report. Yeah, I do. I’m sorry. Closed the case actually. Tell you details later, will have a shuteye for awhile. My back is killing me. -Sendoh A. 1115pm 

Rukawa would have laughed his head off if he is the type, since he realized that he had been receiving a lot of apologies from these two men for the night. 

“Thanks for the dinner. Looks like I owe you a big one.” Rukawa rather muttered.

“Don’t mention it, it’s a treat anyway. Well you could repay me now by celebrating your birthday with me. My hotel’s nearby, I actually got a loft. It’s a bit massive for one person.” He chuckled. Rukawa simply snorted. “Not my problem, who told you to get a loft, anyway?” Okita shrugged. “Well, you gotta indulge yourself in luxury sometimes.” Okita grinned. Rukawa simply snorted and shook his head. Okita can be an airhead once in awhile. “Looks like I cant persuade you, huh?” Okita muttered, lips in an upward curve. Rukawa paused and stared at the taller guy. He didn’t want to sound too rude and unappreciative of the other guy’s effort and so, 

“Okay, I’ll walk you to your hotel, fair enough?” Okita’s eyes immediately lit up. “Sure, its just two blocks from here, shall we?” 

“Thought you had a car with you.” Michael muttered as the two walked amidst the dropping temperature. Rukawa simply shrugged. “I left it, thought Sendoh might used it.” Okita snorted a bit. “You’re not on first name basis anymore, huh.” He chuckled. Rukawa scratched his right cheek as he shrugged. “He calls me Rukawa, I call him Sendoh.”

“What if he decided to call you by your name?” Michael prodded, hinting to provoke something at the latter. Rukawa snorted but kept his silence. “Enjoying your three weeks so far as RSO?” Michael asked. “Its fine, I just don’t like the papers.” Rukawa replied back, Okita laughed. “I knew it. I remember when they sent me to London last year to be RSO, I wasn’t happy either.” Rukawa wryly smiled but said nothing. “I bet you’ve closed a lot of cases already, huh.” Okita prodded. Rukawa nodded. “We’re good so far. The department is highly efficient.”

A few minutes more and they arrived in front of Okita’s building. Rukawa looked up and saw the word ‘Ritz-Carlton’. Rukawa cant helped but raised a brow, a night in the hotel almost cost less than a thousand dollars without tax. Okita indeed has financial freedom, he doesn’t even need to work, being the solely heir to their family business. Rukawa washed away those thoughts and stared flatly at his companion. “The Carlton.” Okita laughed as he stared up at the luxurious building. “So, changed your mind yet?” He chided. Rukawa simply snorted. “I gotta go, thanks for the dinner and for this…” He raised his still unopened gift.

“You haven’t opened it yet.” Michael said.

“I’ll open it when I got the time. I still have a report to review.” Rukawa stated flatly.

“Aww, too bad. I was hoping to see it on you.” Okita prodded. 

Rukawa said nothing but wondered what could it be. “Thanks again for tonight, this is actually too much… you shouldn’t have-“ But was cut short through his statement.  
“-if you want to thank me, maybe we could meet tomorrow, you don’t have work, I presume? It’s a holiday anyway.” Michael smiled. 

Rukawa is not dumb. He knew that Okita has been persuading him for the past few minutes or so and he knew as well his intentions. Its an open secret between them— but Rukawa wasn’t the type of person to have personal matters along his way. He knew that he is a professional and that his job comes first. Also, he did remember telling the latter that after his ‘failed’ relationship with Sendoh, that he wasn’t anymore ‘interested’ in getting into one anytime. So, its actually a bit annoying on his part to be feeling a slight pang of guilt just because Okita is being nice and he is being... just himself. 

“Thanks again for tonight.” Rukawa turned around without looking back and walked off as Michael Okita was left at the bottom of the stairs looking rather a bit passively. 

“Happy New Year.” Okita found himself muttering instead. The night made him realized the adage, ‘force nothing’, because trying to make someone fall in love with you is about as pointless as trying to control who you fall in love with.

\---  
TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Divided this chapter into two parts; Unsteady Pt 2 will be up a bit soon.  
> *I'm a bit reluctant to post here in AO3 actually, maybe because most fics are Non-English =)  
> *I realized a few disappointing things lately while writing; you really cannot make people like, love, understand, validate, support, accept, or be nice to you. And you cant control them either. The good news is: it doesnt matter. =)


	4. Unsteady (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This is a work of fiction. Any plot, names, etc that resembles anyone or anything is purely coincidental/ unintentional. SlamDunk is not mine.

4\. Unsteady (Part 2)

Dec 31, 11:45 PM

Rukawa bent over to give the payment to the cab driver who graciously accepted it. “Happy New Year, sir. Hope you’d made it before midnight.” He momentarily looked at the clock in his car. Rukawa simply nodded and wondered. “Thanks and have a safe night ahead.” Soon after the cab drove away. Rukawa fished for his keys—he tried his right pocket. Empty. Left pocket. None. He patted all his pockets, from his coat to his suit, to the pockets of his pants. None. Rukawa furrowed his brows, did he just leave his keys in the office? He remembered being preoccupied indeed, he could have not remembered all the small details. Rukawa clacked his tongue and almost wanted to bang his head on the door. He sighed as he felt the chills of the night dawned unto him. 

He looked up to see the light open to a window. And he could only think of one person. ‘Sendoh.’ He looked at the closed window of the living room and managed to see through a slit that a lamp was probably left open. Having no choice of whatsoever, he fished for his phone and decided that he’d need help alright. How could he be locked outside in his own house. 

And in the cold of the night, he found himself dialing the number of his estranged husband. Estranged. More than ten years of knowing each other and then one day, they just fell apart. Sendoh was the love of his life, he’s found a friend in him and more than that, as cliché as it may sound, Rukawa knew that he was indeed the missing puzzle in his existence. And now… trying to forget someone you love is like trying to remember someone you never met. 

Rukawa opened and closed his fist as one hand held his phone on one ear, the other phone was ringing indeed. Two, three, four… 

“He-hello?” Sendoh’s voice. It was deep as always, but clear. Manly. Rukawa thought he spaced out a bit, he honestly felt his chest throb and… his ears warmed. Its been sometime since he heard Sendoh’s voice when he’s newly awake. “I-it’s me.” Rukawa almost stammered as he looked up the lit window. Truth is, his legs and feet were getting cold from standing outside but his face—oddly warm. He heard Sendoh grunted. “Hnnh?” Rukawa rolled his eyes a bit. “Its me, Rukawa. I’m outside. I… I left my keys.” Only then Sendoh must have perked up.

That’s Sendoh Akira for you. If Rukawa was a deep sleeper, trust Sendoh to be a bit uncomprehensive especially when he’s been shaken from his sleep. “Oh…okay, be down.” The phone hung up and a few seconds more, Rukawa heard their front wooden door being opened, then the gate and soon after, he found himself standing in front of Sendoh who was rubbing his eyes, hair disheveled… but what probably bothered him is that…

“Did you smoke?” Rukawa asked flatly. Sendoh raised both of his brows, amazed at how Rukawa seemed to ‘know’. The smell must have clung unto him even though he already took a shower. “I did. A few.” Rukawa simply snorted and paused a bit. “Aren’t you cold?” Rukawa wasn’t able to help but asked, noting that Sendoh was just wearing his old uniform jersey and shorts. Sendoh simply chuckled softly. “Not as cold as you.” Rukawa simply twitched his lips. “Are you going in or we talking here?” Sendoh muttered jokingly a bit, because he felt the chill getting real.

Rukawa walked inside the house and was appreciative of the warmth inside, noticing Sendoh locking up again all the doors. Rukawa removed his coat and suit and placed them atop the kitchen counter. By then, Sendoh was now partly awake as he stared at Rukawa who was pouring water in his glass. “You lost your keys or something?” Sendoh started, not really knowing what to say. Well, actually he does know what to say, he was just feeling a bit unsure. Rukawa shook his head while drinking. Wiping his lips with the back of his hand, he answered. “I- I think I left it in my drawer in the office.” He paused, seemingly thinking if it were true. Sendoh simply nodded. Rukawa momentarily looked at the taller guy. “Sorry for waking you up…” He found himself softly saying. Sendoh shrugged. “Nah, no problem.” Silence ensued. The problem with stillness is that, the deepest feelings always shows itself in silence.

“Why are you wearing that…” Rukawa muttered as he walked around the kitchen counter only to sit on one of the stools. Sendoh was actually wearing his blue Ryonan jersey which was already faded due to its years. Sendoh simply looked at his clothes and snorted. “Oh this, I just saw it hanging on one side, wondered if it still fits. Heh.” Rukawa nodded wordlessly. Sendoh sighed and stared outside the window but not without stealing a glance on the clock. It read 11:50 pm. Ten more minutes until the dawn of the new year. 

“Caught up in traffic?” Sendoh nonchalantly asked. Rukawa shook his head. He actually contemplated if he should tell on Sendoh. “Thought you’d bring the car.” Sendoh added as he sat down on the sofa, eyes resting on the other person who was a few feet away from him. “I… no, I just took the cab. Actually, thought you might used it.” A pause. Rukawa momentarily looked at Sendoh who was—staring at the coffee table in front of him, lips almost curved into a smile, but it was his natural. Sendoh reached for the remote control on the table and switched on the television that was mounted on the wall.

The loud countdown from a random show on TV caught both men’s attention as they await the dawn of the new year.

8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1… Happy New Year!!! 

The clock struck twelve and from where the two were watching, the program showcased different New Year’s celebration all over the globe. It showed Burj Khalifa from Dubai, the Louvre of France, the infamous Manhattan countdown of USA, China…and a whole lot more. It was enthralling to see. Watching how the whole world joins in welcoming the coming of a new year, filling everyone’s heart and mind with a fresh start, infinite possibilities, but most importantly… a chance to get everything right. 

Rukawa must have had his eyes fixated on the television, unaware of his surroundings—because he did not notice Sendoh getting up from the sofa, approaching him with a medium-sized box. Only then he was seemingly broken out of his reverie. Sendoh sat next to him on the kitchen counter, his usual smile on his lips. He placed the box atop and pushed it to his left gently—right in front of Rukawa. 

“Happy birthday.” 

Rukawa silently stared at the white box in front of him. It wasn’t as if he was expecting anything from Sendoh. He was just surprised that he even went out of his way to give him something. For lack of better reaction, he could only nod slowly. It was far different when he received something from Okita, this is Sendoh Akira, the person whom he was with for the past 15 years of his life—beginning from High School until college, academy, and until late when they both decided to pursue their careers to be men in uniform. Sendoh never forgot—well maybe except for the past 2,3 years that they haven’t seen each other, he would always receive a present every year. As he would to him. Not that he undervalues gifts received from other people, just so happens that, it’ll always be anything but normal with Sendoh.

Rukawa slowly opened the white box as if trying to peep first into the box, hearing Sendoh chuckled a bit. He looked to his right to met the gaze of his older companion, eyes seemingly of deep cobalt blue into the night. Rukawa swore he should stop getting too caught up looking at the latter’s eyes. Sendoh had that certain undaunting charisma that makes you want to look at him always. Rukawa quickly averted his gaze somewhere else.

“Its not a bomb, I swear.” Sendoh joked, his deep laugh sending calm vibes to Rukawa’s somewhat edgy ones. Rukawa partly glared and snorted a bit as he felt his ears flushed. “Doaho.” 

Sendoh simply laughed off. “Havent heard that in a while.” Rukawa simply snorted. “You’ll be hearing more of it, trust me.”

Rukawa fully opened the box and saw a medium-sized Japanese strawberry short cake—with lots of strawberries, of course, on the side—but Rukawa found himself staring at the message, sending him mixed emotions akin to… bittersweet, like an idea that in all things there is both something broken and something beautiful, maybe even a shadow of hope in every heartbreak. 

Happy Birthday, K! Take care. -S.A

He noticed the difference between the past years to now. Sendoh did not put the word this time… and why would he anyway. Rukawa wondered if he is really expecting the least, maybe he just got to remind himself that it was him that left when he thought everything fell apart. Rukawa slowly closed the box. “T-Thank you.” He found himself muttering instead. Sendoh straightened up on the stool and nodded back.

“I don’t actually know what to get you.” Sendoh muttered. Rukawa sighed softly. “You didn’t have to…” 

“I know but… I guess, I just wanted to.” Sendoh added. Rukawa briefly looked to his right but said nothing. 

Sendoh wondered—at the back of his mind, he’s got over a hundred of questions that need answers. Truth is, he was rather feeling hesitant, almost reluctant that Rukawa would anything but like it. Seeing the still figure to his left, Sendoh found himself mulling; like how come something that brought you so much joy could bring pain. 

“I’m sorry.” 

Rukawa felt his eyes widening a bit—making him turned slowly to his right; meeting yet again the gaze of Sendoh. “Sometimes, I want to go back in time and punch myself in the face.” 

Sendoh started, eyes briefly locking onto Rukawa’s cerulean before looking away at nothing in particular. “I know you’re probably tired of hearing this but…it wasn’t intentional. I didn’t mean to…” Sendoh paused, feeling the lump in his throat. He stopped and looked at the latter who was looking down at the countertop. 

“Sorry, forget everything I said…”

“You’re right…maybe I should.” Rukawa stated softly. Sendoh remained still, but its true when they say that we cant always be on the doorstep of those we love, but love is a never dying presence, it just is, and that if Sendoh have ever loved Rukawa (which he still does), he’d hope for him to take a moment to remember and feel it, only then he would know.

\---

An hour passed since they last had a word with each other; Rukawa exited the bathroom downstairs, toweling his hair dry, he was all alone in the living room since Sendoh went upstairs and never went down. He figured; he must have fallen asleep this time for good. Rukawa plopped down himself heavily on the sofa, eyes blank as he stared in between the slit of the curtain and the glass window, partly seeing the dark, starless, sky. His sight caught the present he got from Okita; curiosity got the best of him as he found himself unwrapping the box and was rather a bit dumbfounded when he saw what’s inside. 

Rukawa carefully removed the 43mm Hajime Asaoka© luxury watch as he stared at it. Rukawa wasn’t the type to indulge himself into expensive things but seeing one on hand—he feels privilege enough, but to be ‘owning’ one? Rukawa took the time to put it on him—it was, needless to say, perfect. But there was something in it that he couldn’t quite put a hold onto. 

Rukawa removed the expensive item and placed it back on its equally indulgent box. He stood up and found himself walking upstairs—seemingly remembering something he needs to do.

Rukawa contemplated as he came face-to-face on the door that leads to the room, he and Sendoh once shared. He opened the door slowly without knocking, determined to just get his soiled polo and pants that he left when he rummaged to their closet, looking for his old house clothes. 

The lamp on Sendoh’s side was lit on, illuminating only a portion of the dark room. Rukawa saw his taller companion sleeping soundlessly on the bed, face down. He noted the space on the other side of the bed, his actually. He walked carefully into their walk-in closet and grab his soiled clothes but caught sight of the hamper—it was already full, Sendoh’s probably planning to have it washed on the weekend—despite having their own laundry machine and drier downstairs. Rukawa, for some odd reason found himself dragging the hamper down with him instead—naturally as he would have always back then. 

He walked lazily with a hamper on one hand when it got caught at the edge of Sendoh’s bed making a soft thud sound; soft enough to some normal people, but loud enough for ‘people’ like them who’s used to being up and about anytime of the day. Besides, this is part of what they’ve trained for—to be ready at any given time, alert most of all. 

Sendoh stirred and opened his eyes and saw Rukawa standing near the door. “Hmmgh… Ru?” He mumbled sleepily. Rukawa simply snorted and shrugged. “Yeah, go back to sleep.” He paused. “Sorry to wake you up…again.” He mumbled softly, noting that he did apologized twice to Sendoh in just one night. Sendoh stirred and turned on his back, groaning a bit before slowly hoisting himself up. “What are you doing, its… 2am.” He stated rather, noticing his hamper being dragged down. Sendoh blinked twice and stared at his stoic partner. “Your hamper called unto me. I’m washing these.” Rukawa coolly stated. Sendoh shrugged, and stood up alerting the former rookie of Shohoku. He took a hold of the hamper and tried to tugged it back to where it was.

“N-no, just leave it, I’m going to the laundry later anyway, you don’t have to.” But Rukawa was determined to prove otherwise. “Its okay, my clothes are in here as well so…” Rukawa pulled harder and off he went outside leaving a bewildered Sendoh.

Sendoh went downstairs and took note of Rukawa who was on the laundry room. “Thought you’re sleeping already.” Rukawa muttered, his back against Sendoh as he placed all soiled clothes inside the machine. Sendoh shrugged and ignored the latter. “Do you want to eat?” Rukawa turned to stare at the taller guy who was leaning on the door frame. “We could order. Or I could make ramen. Whichever you like.” Sendoh smiled. “Its your birthday anyway.” Rukawa simply snorted. Yeah, its his birthday alright and yet… well, it wasn’t so bad, this is probably his first birthday again—with him. When he finished pouring the liquid detergent in, Rukawa turned. 

“Since its my birthday as you said, let’s start off with my report, shall we?” Rukawa muttered, and maybe, just maybe, he thought the night was better than probably spending it somewhere else, like in a loft with someone because a smiling Sendoh is a thrill to watch. “Thought you wouldn’t remember.” Sendoh grinned. Rukawa found himself lifting the corners of his lips upwards. “You wish.” Sendoh simply laughed off.

\---

“Basically, he shot him four times at the back, one bullet ricocheted on the floor, he saw it and decided to place a mat on top in an attempt to conceal it.” Sendoh stated as both men ate their ramen. Rukawa was reading the report while listening, nodding from time to time. At least he doesn’t have to redo the report, Sendoh’s version seemed well and he decided that it’ll do. “I- I wasn’t able to call you, we were busy on the ground, the team were sifting through piles of dirt and the weather wasn’t cooperating well.” Sendoh further stated. Rukawa simply nodded, having ‘understood’ the circumstances. “So he’s been there under his own house all along.” Rukawa muttered softly. Sendoh nodded. “Yeah. For almost 18 months.” The two paused in silence, as if contemplating a lot of things, but mostly because they spent the past thirty minutes talking about what happened in Hyogo. 

“You don’t have work today, right?” Sendoh turned to his companion. Rukawa looked up in front him where Sendoh was sitting and nodded. “Yeah, it’s a holiday. And you?” For some reason, he found himself returning the question. Sendoh shrugged while digging in his own bowl of ramen. “I have, because Captain Uozumi isn’t around, I’m the senior in charge.” 

Rukawa honestly thought that Sendoh might be free today—but he wondered very much. Only then he remembered that Sendoh has been promoted a year ago to Sgt. Major and is deemed actually to be the Captain of the department but for some reason, he declined the offer. Rukawa wondered, seems like he’s going to be all alone in the house for the day. “So… what time are you off today?” Rukawa muttered—and almost felt his face flushed when Sendoh paused eating and looked up at him to meet his gaze. Did he just asked him when will he be back? “I m-mean, you’re probably going to be late since its already 3:30 in the morning and your shift starts at 6am.” He wondered why he almost stammered. 

Sendoh almost scoffed softly but shrugged nonetheless. “Used to having little or no sleep at all.” Deep inside, he almost wondered if Rukawa actually cared. 

\---

Jan 1, 8AM

Rukawa stirred in his sleep as he felt the ray of sunlight hit his face thru the slit on the curtain. He rubbed his eyes and hoisted himself slowly from the sofa bed. He took note of the still surrounding. Rukawa stood up and wondered if the other person he’s with is still around. He walked upstairs and knocked on the door which he felt odd after a while but opened it nonetheless. “Sendoh?” He called and no one answered, noticing the neatly done bedsheets and pillows stacked on the head of the bed. Looks like Sendoh only took a quick nap and went to work. 

Rukawa went back down and headed straight to the kitchen to fix himself a cup of coffee when he heard the doorbell rang. He grabs his coat nearby and opened the door—it was a delivery guy. Rukawa wondered. He approached the gate and opened it slightly.

“Delivery for Rukawa Kaede?” The younger boy asked. Rukawa simply nodded and was asked to sign on a paper. He was handed a brown paper bag and off went the guy who delivered it. He locked the gate behind him and wondered slightly. Rukawa went inside, and opened the paper bag to his surprise. Food. And a small computerized note was attached; more like it was probably ‘messaged’ by someone to be conveyed as part of the food delivery service. 

Hi Rukawa, I didn’t have time to make you something so here’s a little treat for you. I guess I chickened out last night for wanting to tell this but, you’re special to me and the you’re the only person I wouldn’t mind losing sleep for. I’m still your best friend. Happy birthday, enjoy your breakfast. Always, Sendoh 

Rukawa could honestly feel the pounding of his chest—and he questioned very much. Aside from the fact that he actually felt blood rushing to his face, he was just reading a note—it wasn’t as if Sendoh was there and was telling him personally. It wasn’t even a confession of love, more like a declaration of friendship. For some reason, Rukawa felt a slight pang of guilt, and he didn’t know why. All he could think of at that moment is… why the sudden urge to see him. 

The blue-eyed rookie found himself sitting slowly on the dining chair and opening the paper bag; it was a breakfast wrap of sausage, egg, and cheese sandwich and a hash brown from some nearby coffee shop. Rukawa eat slowly, eyes still fixated on the note. And without even thinking, found himself typing something on the phone.

\---

Sendoh yawned for the nth time as he continued typing on his computer. He only had two hours of sleep and the trip to Hyogo exhaust the hell out of him. Since it’s a holiday, the whole department was on skeletal force; mostly of which are juniors. The only senior he’s with is none other than the redhead Sakuragi who was busy chatting with some of the junior police officers, his loud and boisterous laugh reverberating in the whole office. Sendoh stared with sleepy eyes across to where Sakuragi was. He looked at his empty cup of coffee. 

Sendoh stood up from his desk and decided to get his third cup, Sakuragi saw him and waved. “Oi Spiky! You okay there?” Sendoh waved nonchalantly. Just then a junior approach him, asking him for a signature. “Socho, your signature is needed here.” A smile. Sendoh simply nodded and looked passively at the piece of paper, scanning the whole document first. He paused though and looked at the lady who was probably in her early twenties—the girl obviously flushed, very much aware of her senior’s charming look. “Haven’t seen you around, are you new here?” Sendoh asked, a smile on his lips. The lady simply nodded. “H-hai, just about three months, Sir.” Sendoh nodded “Oh. That’s nice, good to see new additions in the department, what’s your designation?” Sendoh asked as he walked back to where his desk was, sat down and was preparing to sign the paper. The young lady simply followed suit.

The lady smiled, feeling her face warmth with the attention. “The reception desk sir, I’m actually a trainee under Ayako-san.” Sendoh nodded. “Err, I’m the one who tallies your timecards, socho.” She grinned. Sendoh blinked twice and grinned. “Sou ka, best of luck then, Ayako can be strict, but you’ll learn a lot from her.” He paused. “Uh, my bad, I forgot to ask, what’s your name?” He grinned, alas the poor girl turned beet red. Sendoh simply chuckled, used to having these types of reactions especially when he was in High School, but he didn’t mind anyway. 

“Yamamoto Nicky, sir.” She bowed and was clutching the folder close to her chest. 

Sendoh simply smiled some more. “Great. Nice to meet you Nicky, I’m Send-?!” But was cut. “H-hai! I know you very well, Sendoh Akira-socho.” She smiled and was nodding profusely. 

Sendoh can only scoffed softly and chuckled in response. “Err, y-yeah. You knew me of course; I always punch my timecard late.” 

“Um, er… well, y-yeah, I guess so, sir. Heh.” Nicky simply blinked back and found herself chuckling—they simply laughed off their mundane conversation. Sendoh simply shook his head as he returned to work when he was playfully smacked at the back. Sendoh turned and met the grinning face of another colleague—a senior as well and same as Sakuragi’s designation. “What the-?!” Sendoh started. 

“Flirting on a new year, papi?” Mitsui cackled. The two colleagues laughed and exchanged high-fives, surprised to see each other. Mitsui recently returned from a month-long task. He has been assigned to take on an undercover task in Thailand. “I’m not, papi.” Sendoh started and laughed. Mitsui cheekily grinned; he was wearing a leather jacket with a printed Bangkok shirt on the inside. “That’s not what I saw.” The former 3-pointer of Shohoku joked. Sendoh simply shook his head and turned on the guy who sat on the edge of his table. “Just getting to know a few people.” Sendoh grinned as he crossed his long leg on top of his knee. 

“A few good-looking people?” Mitsui added as he stared at the petite brown-haired girl who just left her senior a few minutes ago; then he laughed. Sendoh simply rolled his eyes, saying nothing. Mitsui can be pushy. “Hahaha, kidding Spiky, I know there’s only one good-looking person to you…” Mitsui almost chided menacingly.

“Who?” Sendoh retorted back, grinning as he did so. Mitsui pondered for a second, “Soy yo, papi!” The three-pointer stated in a dramatic ‘female-like’ voice. It was cringy rather to hear. 

Sendoh rolled his eyes and pretended to leave. “Estoy fuera, papi.” Mitsui laughed, holding his stomach, liking Sendoh’s diction of Spanish. 

“Heard the ex is back.” Mitsui wasted no time making his point. Sendoh simply scoffed as he tapped his pen on the table, eyes at nothing in particular. “He’s your boss, may I remind you.” 

Sendoh stated. “And he’s your fucking master, you slave, hahaha!” Sendoh scoffed lightly and laughed a bit, wondering if the statement were true enough. Mitsui briefly stared at the empty office where he took note of the Rukawa’s name on the door and chuckled. “No fucking way, that fox, my boss? Sheesh.” Sendoh simply grinned. “Yeah, you report details, closed cases, basically he needs your accountability.” Mitsui said nothing and just sneered.

“So, how’s your assignment? How’s Thailand?” Sendoh inquired. Mitsui shrugged. “Hot as fuck. The weather I mean.” Sendoh chuckled. Mitsui decided to continue. “Well, apparently I got a few leads, I’ll probably tell on Capt. Uozumi first when he returns tomorrow?” A pause. “It seems business is still thriving in one area and they’re planning on expanding.” Mitsui stated. Just then, Sakuragi decided to join the mini group.

“Micchy, you bastard. I was told you were gunned down. Hehe.” Sakuragi sneered evilly and exchanged high-fives with his colleague. “Who told ya? You like believing in lies, eh, freak.” The three colleagues exchanged a few pleasantries, jokes, but mostly Mitsui’s stint on Thailand.

The first day of the new year proved to be benign as the department only received a few calls, three of which are complaints of theft, some brawl on a neighborhood, but mostly traffic-related issues. Sendoh was agile enough to assign two juniors with one senior every call, placing Sakuragi and Mitsui alternately for the whole day. He believes that this’ll be a good time for juniors to be ‘trained’ without too much pressure, although most of the time it is much better if they are thoroughly grinded. Since the day was running a bit slow, he made sure he was able to process, sign, and update some clerical police work and reports he need to finish for filing. He received a phone call from Uozumi and the two talked on the for almost an hour, but mostly it is related to Mitsui’s undercover task; Uozumi wanted the details ASAP. 

Benign as it may, Sendoh got pre-occupied during the second-half of the day, barely remembering that he was indeed feeling sleepy and a tad bit lazy. He momentarily took note of the time and saw the clock to be 5pm. Basically, there has been a few long calls, most are updates regarding pending cases and other enforcement related matters. And this is the reason why Sendoh didn’t almost want to be Captain, he hated the fact that he’s main-stay would be in the office rather on the field. 

“Nicky?” Sendoh called on the young lady to which she briefly hurried towards the taller guy. “Could you make two copies of this please, one for Uozumi-san.” He smiled. Nicky nodded and queried, “…and the other copy, sir?”

“For Rukawa, I’ll place it in his office.” He stated. The lady simply nodded and after a few minutes gave Sendoh the documents to which he simply nodded his thanks. Sendoh briefly scanned the document before placing the first copy in Uozumi’s office and walking to where the RSO office was. Sendoh opened the door to the small room and immediately placed the document under a paperweight; his attention was caught when he remembered his conversation with the latter last night.

Sendoh—in all his busyness, only got a hold of his phone at the given moment and saw a text messages that has been sent almost six hours ago. 

Sendoh, thank you for the breakfast. Looks like I owe you one. Your best friend, Rukawa. 900am  
I have a favor, could you get my keys in the office? Your best friend, Rukawa. 1100am.

Sendoh in all his glory and gravity-defying hair, wanted to laugh his head off—and indeed, found himself chuckling, his shoulders shaking in mirth of laughter but much more than that, it was almost like reading a script gone wrong. But maybe that is what sets them apart—it’s the familiarity, the feeling of ease since a part of them has grown into each other, and for Sendoh, it is what he missed the most. He reminded himself to be satisfied for now. To be just fairly happy and still for now; he knew deep inside that Rukawa would always hold a place in his heart, but he knew as well that maybe, they both need just an ample amount of space to see where this would lead them; after all, to be content doesn’t mean you don’t desire more, it means you’re thankful with what you have and patient for what’s to come.

\---

Tokyo, 500PM

Rukawa pulled his coat closer to himself as he pocketed both of his hands whilst sitting on one corner of the coffee shop. He’s been waiting for about fifteen minutes; the last call he got was about an hour ago and the person on the other line seemed a bit surprised when he ‘obliged’ him for some coffee. Rukawa’s eyes discreetly observed his surrounding, not the one to be completely complacent, he quietly observed everyone inside the French-inspired and seemingly chic café that occupies about two floors of the building. He briefly looked to his left and was caught with an excellent view of the Shibuya crossing through the floor-to-ceiling windows.

Rukawa’s reverie was slightly broken when the person he’s been waiting finally arrived. “Sorry to keep you waiting.” Michael Okita started; eyes obviously delighted to see him. Rukawa simply shrugged. “I’m used to people’s tardiness.” He almost smirked a bit, remembering partly Sendoh’s unpunctuality. Rukawa found himself wondering as to how frequent the latter seemed to be getting into his thoughts lately. Okita simply chuckled. “So, ready to order yet? Its your birthday, my treat.” Rukawa shook his head, confusing Okita. Rukawa sighed a bit, and mulled it over before deciding to fished something from his pocket—it was a small box, a familiar sight to Michael.

“I cant accept this.” Rukawa stated. Okita remained silent, eyes fixated on the box—the watch; but very much wondering. “I mean, its too much.” Rukawa flatly said. He looked at the blond guy who remained speechless. Rukawa’s brows furrowed. “Say something.”

Okita scoffed a bit and placed the back of his hand to his mouth. “I don’t understand… it’s a gift. You don’t like the design or something, we could exchange it.” 

Rukawa shook his head. “Its not that. Its just… too much.” A pause. Michael shrugged. “What do you mean that its too much? That its expensive? I don’t really mind.” He pause. Rukawa kept his silence. “Just… keep it at least.” Michael muttered; disappointment clearly etched on his eyes; he found himself staring equally at the window outside. 

Rukawa actually wanted Okita to realize that he’s not the one to be indulge in such expensive gifts. It’s the feeling of being ‘bought’ that is giving him the creeps. He knew of the latter’s intentions and Rukawa is anything but ready. 

“Do you know the reason why I’m really here?” Okita muttered rather a bit seriously. Rukawa found himself staring at the taller guy; their eyes met. “The Bureau wants you back.” Rukawa gasped, clearly, he wasn’t expecting that. “They wanted to replace you.”

“W-why?” Rukawa found himself asking, thinking of all the reasons why would the Bureau want him back.

Okita said nothing. Rukawa frowned. “Tell me, why would they want me back?” Michael sat back and tilt his head upwards a bit. “You’re too orthodox for them.” Rukawa’s brows furrowed. 

Okita decided to continue, his expression, sullen. “Someone actually wanted to replace you as RSO here.” Rukawa shook his head slowly, aghast at the sudden information he’s getting; untrusting yet he knew this was all possible as well.

“I’m just doing my job.” Rukawa stated a bit sternly. Okita nodded. “Exactly, you play by the books, everything is well detailed, listed. Not a spot seen.” He paused. “They don’t want that.” 

Okita inhaled sharply, feeling uncomfortable as well for addressing these pressing matters to his colleague. “No space for them to put their blame on because you keep on closing and solving cases as if you’re just shutting the door.” Okita mustered enough courage to spill on the beans. “Especially on classified cases.”

Rukawa kept his silence. “I actually vouched for you…” Rukawa’s eyes darted their way to the blonde guy. “Why would you do that?”

“Because you got integrity, and they don’t.” Okita stated, his words laced through every fibre being of Rukawa leaving him a bit surprised. But its probably refreshing to hear something positive.

Okita swallowed a small lump in his throat. “I told them to let you on this…But only if…” Okita paused because it was Rukawa who finished it for him.

“…only if you come by here and watch me. So, you’re here as my spectator. They don’t trust me.” Rukawa said flatly. He paused; he can actually feel his hand forming into a fist. “In short, you’re waiting for me to fuck up so that you could report to them, am I right?” Okita leaned forward and placed both of his clasp hands on top of the table. “Rukawa... I…” Michael started. 

“Its as simple as that.” Rukawa muttered instead, only then he felt his breath being released but his mind, a mess. The problem with working in a highly-coveted position is politics. Maybe the bigwigs who were sitting atop had someone else on mind and just because he has been performing well for the past year, he clearly posed as a threat. After all, politics is a game of friends—for friends.

“I’m not here just to be your spectator.” Okita started, clearly aware now of the latter’s anger seeping in. Silence. Okita decided to continue, “I’m actually task on an assignment here… to someone of utmost importance.” Only then Rukawa blinked back his surprised. So Okita is going undercover alright. Deep inside, he wondered who is this person of high stature. “I don’t need to watch you do your job. You know it too well, you’re good at it. And it makes me feel proud to have you as my colleague.” Okita muttered, eyes fixated on the raven-haired guy in front of him. 

“My client is of high stature actually.” Okita continued, “Its rather classified. But let’s just say that this person is currently here in Japan.” He paused. “I wasn’t actually the one deemed for this job, but I volunteered… because I know you are here.” Silence. “You could say I really wanted to see you.” 

\---

Tokyo, 730 PM

Michael Okita stood on a corner near the Loft Shibuya©; a recommended place to shop for foreign visitors. The meeting he had with Rukawa ended almost an hour ago with him only having a cup of coffee while the other kept his silence most of the time. Rukawa simply stood up, fished some bills and left him—but he was able to insist the latter to keep his gift.

Okita inhaled his smoke as he took note of the cold New Year’s night; flurries everywhere—from up and about, people continue to mill about, not caring for the cold wintry night; smiles plastered across their faces as they all chat and laugh about all the mundane things there is. Just then, a luxurious Lincoln© navigator made its way in front of him. Okita threw the cigarette into the nearest bin and looked to his right—seeing his client approaching him.

Okita opened the door and both went in as the black vehicle leave the spot. Okita adjusted his seat as he stares right outside the window, keeping his silence as he did so.  
“I was about to check the other shop nearby, but you arrived early.” The younger-looking man beside him muttered. Okita simply looked to his left ands was met by bright green-emerald eyes, soft black hair which almost reminds him of someone he knew; a small face with pointed nose, thin lips, and a slightly slim physique and height much shorter than Rukawa. 

“Thought you’re on a date, what happened?” The man beside him asked and smiled—green eyes turning like upside down crescents. Okita simply sighed and shook his head, turned his gaze outside the window and placed his chin under his palm. ‘Childish.’ Okita found himself rather mulling. 

“Did you get dumped or something?” A smile. Michael simply scoffed and found himself smirking anyway. He turned to the person throwing him questions. “Do I look like someone who just got dumped, hmm, Yuki?” 

And the aforementioned name simply chuckled in response. “For a while, you looked like one.” He paused. “Japan is a nice place, I was still so young when I first came here… its looking like a place I would want to settle.” A pause he smiled as he, too, looked outside the window to see the lights and buildings illuminated all throughout. “Who knows, I might meet someone here.” 

Michael Okita simply scoffed and shrugged. “Well, if that’s what you’re feeling, I don’t see any reason why not.” Settling; contentment—from a different perspective, everyone desires to settle; it almost feels like the art of taking the easy way out, sure it will work, for some perhaps. But a person will never know what was truly in store for him, unless if he has the courage to do what was right in his heart. 

\---

Sendoh opened the gate when he heard the bell rang and saw Rukawa standing outside, eyes seemingly unfocused as he stared into nothing in particular. The quiet rookie stepped inside without even uttering a word confusing Sendoh. 

“I got your keys.” Sendoh started as he placed it on the dining table; Sendoh pulled a stool and sat down on it, quietly observing the younger one. Sendoh found himself worrying a bit. “Are you okay? What happened?” 

Rukawa, with everything that has happened since meeting Michael found himself staring right into Sendoh’s equally cobalt-blue orbs. “Drink with me?” And Sendoh could only nod, but very much wondered.

Thirty minutes later…

Sendoh opened his third can of beer for the night, briefly looking at his companion who remained silent all throughout. Sendoh scratched his nape and stared at the box of strong beer he brought because Rukawa insisted so. He even brought a fine sake. Sendoh did not expected that he will have a drinking session that night, to be honest he actually wanted to asked Rukawa out for dinner since its his birthday, but he was surprised that Rukawa wasn’t at home when he arrived at around 6pm. He hesitated to call him and just waited for him to arrive. He contemplated if he should have prepared dinner instead but decided not to. 

“You… never asked where I went.” Rukawa muttered softly, eyes in front of him and not to Sendoh who was sitting beside him. Sendoh pondered before putting down his can atop. He was about to say something when Rukawa beat him to it; deep inside he wondered is Rukawa is beginning to succumbed to alcohol since he noticed that it was Rukawa’s fourth can. He remembered Rukawa grabbing the first can from him and drinking it as if it was water. 

“I mean, you used to ask me… where I was but…” Rukawa paused, not very much thinking of what he was saying to his older companion. He paused as he found himself briefly looking to his left, only to be met by Sendoh’s almost meaningful stare, the latter’s hair falling off like fringes on his well-chiseled face. Rukawa would have felt a bit shy from Sendoh’s deep gaze, he had to thank the alcohol that’s been highly giving him the courage to do so. “You said we’re best friends…” He almost whispered. 

“So…where have you been?” Sendoh’s voice. Soothing. Calming, as if the sound of rain pattering against soft wood on a mildewed morning. “Well?” Sendoh added. In life, it is true when they say that everybody has gone through something that has changed them in a way that they could sometimes never go back to the person they once were—but for Sendoh, he knew deep in his heart, he is willing to try. Sendoh queried after drinking from his can. Rukawa’s stare shifted from Sendoh’s soulful ones to the can of beer the latter is holding into his hand. “Just somewhere…” He stated almost breathlessly. Sendoh nodded. “With whom?”

Rukawa’s eyes widened as he suddenly felt unsure. This is what he wanted, more like… this was them before. He wondered deep inside if this is the feeling he has been missing all along when he was with Sendoh—that genuine concern. The care. 

“No one important…” Rukawa muttered. Sendoh simply shrugged. “If its someone unimportant, why did you have to go?” Rukawa felt cornered at Sendoh’s statement as their gazes met. 

Sendoh smiled at him almost meaningfully—showing his handsome features even more, albeit a bit mature than before. Rukawa felt blood rush to his ears, but he chose to ignore anyway. He hated the fact that Sendoh made his point. No matter how measly it seems. 

“Maybe because… I was waiting for my best friend to call but he didn’t.” Rukawa nonchalantly answered. Deep inside, he can actually feel the pounding of his chest—because it is as if he is almost digging his own grave. Sendoh raised his brows to his surprise, he chuckled nonetheless, acknowledging the bravery displayed before him. He paused and the next move he made, startled Rukawa he almost felt violated, when Sendoh pulled his chair—closing the gap between them at just about half arms length. “I’m sorry. I got pretty busy at work.” A pause. “So, I’m here now, where do you want to go?” Sendoh smiled—Rukawa would have turned beet red if he were still in High School. 

Here, before him—the man whom he has known for the past fifteen years of his life, and although they were deemed as inseparable but eventually drifted away, Rukawa wondered the truth behind that people need to fall apart for them to realize to fall back together. “Doaho.” He simply muttered. Sendoh simply grinned and snorted. 

“You must feel appreciated at work...” Rukawa said. Sendoh noted that this must be about Rukawa’s stint as RSO in Japan. He drank into his can of beer, savouring the bitterness of it; as if he tasted life for the first time. “Not all the time.” He answered shortly. Rukawa snorted. “The people… in your department, they all seem to… like you.” He wryly smirked. Sendoh scoffed lightly as he drummed his fingers on the kitchen top. “If 'everyone' includes you, then not everyone.” 

Sendoh felt a kick on his shin; he laughed a bit, loving the way the night unfolds. A cold wintry night, a few cold beers on hand, his best friend and still the love of his life in front of him, random conversations that doesn’t revolve much around basketball anymore…

“Do you think… you could still… beat me in basketball…?” Rukawa’s eyes seemed to feel heavy already but he was comprehensive enough. Sendoh rolled his eyes, guess he spoke to soon.  
“And here I thought we’ve forgotten about the word, already.” Rukawa found himself lifting the corners of his lips, a familiar sight to Sendoh but still gets him every time. Gods, how much he missed his younger husband, and its actually taking all of his mustered guts and courage not to do something selfish.

“Why don’t we play now?” Sendoh joked. “You with your fifth can of beer and my fourth.” Rukawa scoffed but found himself smirking a bit, Sendoh chuckled to himself. “I’ll be sure to beat the hell out of you.” Rukawa almost squinted his eyes. “In case you forgot, I won… MVP twice.” Sendoh scoffed. “Yeah, you won twice in kinder.” Rukawa found himself laughing at Sendoh’s insult.

The hours quietly peeled away as the night deepen, they eventually drinking all of the canned beer and even half of the sake. The two talked almost about anything and everything under the sun; and for Rukawa, he suddenly realized that missing someone special to you is when days just don’t seem right without them. Rukawa was browsing sleepily on his phone on the kitchen countertop with an arm under his head, too preoccupied to noticed Sendoh standing up and when he returned, Rukawa was surprised to see Sendoh holding up his cake with a lit candle.  
“You haven’t blown your cake yet.” Sendoh grinned. Rukawa hoisted himself up and stared almost incredulously at the older guy. 

“What?” Sendoh smiled. “I’m not a kid anymore, Sendoh.” Rukawa almost glared but failed to do so, alcohol clearly sipping into his system like a virus. “You don’t have to be a kid to blow a candle and make a wish.” Rukawa simply snorted and rolled his eyes—deciding to just ride along Sendoh. 

“Do you want me to sing you a happy birthday song?” Sendoh asked with his low, bedroom voice—sending quite a small chill to Rukawa. “No thanks.” Sendoh laughed a bit. 

“Are you afraid you might fall in love all over again with me if I sing you a song?” Poor Rukawa turned beet red, Sendoh simply laughed. “You idiotic bastard.” Rukawa could only muttered. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll catch you when you do.” Rukawa found himself chuckling at Sendoh’s last statement, its like someone who would say in High School. 

“Happy birthday, Kaede.” A pause. "I'll always be your best friend." Sendoh almost tasted bile upon saying that, but it is what he muttered instead. “Go on, make a wish.”

Rukawa, still unrecovered from the embarrassment he got from Sendoh, found himself staring at the bright flickering light of the candle; he found himself considering the thoughts that has been playing around his mind for a while, unsure if it’s the effect of alcohol or maybe something else…

I wish I could explain your eyes, and how the sound of your voice gives me butterflies. How your smile makes my heart skip a beat and how every time I’m with you…I feel so complete.

And as the candle was finally blown off, Rukawa almost wished he knew how to make a feeling stop.

\---

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I actually had other plans for this chapter but, it turned out a bit different from what I was expecting it to be; I’m not sure if its for the better though. Do tell!  
> *Already have a title in mind, its lame though. =(

**Author's Note:**

> *I write and update slowly but each chapter is usually long.  
> *This fiction may or may not interest you.  
> *Thank you for reading.


End file.
